


Системная угроза

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hate Sex, Innocence, Lemon, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Obsession, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Shameless, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Элой всё помнила: как искала выход из ловушки Гелиса, как Сайленс ворвался с табуном бегунов и помог сбежать. Она спаслась и продолжила жить, решив во что бы то ни стало отомстить Гелису, АИДУ и всему Затмению. Но как она влипла в новую передрягу, если была предельно осторожна? Как Гелису удалось поймать её снова? Попытается ли он убить её после своей неудачи или придумает более изощрённый способ мести, чем просто отнять жизнь?
Relationships: Aloy/Helis (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Kudos: 8





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [System Threat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753413) by [Nobody_Nerd (Shards_Of_Bloom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shards_Of_Bloom/pseuds/Nobody_Nerd). 



Элой мысленно выругалась, очнувшись. Её глаза болезненно жгло, жар распространялся по телу, а кости были словно глина. Она попыталась пошевелиться, следуя инстинктам, приказывающим бороться. Нужно немедленно оценить ситуацию, выяснить, где она находится, и убить того ублюдка, который сделал с ней это.

Она не могла не думать о том, как всё произошло.

Элой была на пути к Объятиям Матери, когда до неё дошло известие о том, что на племя Нора напало Затмение. Она бродила по Священной Земле, её зоркие глаза и острый слух улавливали малейшие подозрительные изменения. Она готовила стрелу для захватчика, стоявшего у входа в поселение, когда всё вокруг внезапно исчезло. Элой не помнила боли или каких-либо приступов. Впервые память настолько её подвела.

Это бесконечно расстраивало — она была такой слабой в тот момент. Её, в чьих жилах текла кровь одной из Предтеч, просто поймали и вырубили.

При мысли об этом она тихо зарычала, но попыталась подняться, опираясь о грязную стену. Её руки соскальзывали, когда она пыталась зацепиться хоть за что-то. И только когда ей удалось подняться на ноги, она наконец открыла глаза, фокусируясь на окружении.

Элой ожидала увидеть яркий ослепляющий свет либо кромешную тьму. Но уж точно не это.

Перед ней была комната. Тускло освещённая и скудно украшенная, но всё же комната. В её центре находилась большая кровать, справа стояла тумбочка с горящей на ней свечой, слева — стол с аккуратно сложенными стопками бумаг, чуть выше — окно с изношенной деревянной рамой. Рядом со столом Элой разглядела дверь. На вид та была довольно массивной.

Через окно она могла видеть, что снаружи была ночь, на небе мерцали звёзды. Дверь, скорее всего, была заперта, а без оружия или простеньких доспехов Элой точно не покинула бы пределы относительно безопасной комнаты. И, несмотря на это, она не знала, кто мог сюда зайти и придётся ли сражаться с ним или ней в ограниченной пространстве, размер которого не играл ей на руку.

Окончательно восстановившись и избавившись от расплывчатой картинки перед глазами, Элой попыталась приблизиться к двери. Но стоило сделать шаг, как послышался лязг металла, а на руках почувствовался странный вес. И как она раньше не заметила кандалы на запястьях?

Она уставилась на них, сомневаясь в собственном здравомыслии.

Дерьмо.

Конец цепи от кандалов был надёжно прикреплён к стене, на которую она опиралась.

Ну, здорово. Она застряла здесь, без своих доспехов и оружия. Элой осмотрела себя и поняла, что, кто бы её ни похитил, снял он с неё только доспехи, при этом оставив обтягивающие кожаные штаны и майку.

В этот момент дверь скрипнула, и первой показалась рука с бледной кожей. Но когда Элой увидела знакомое мрачное лицо, то едва не задохнулась.

Гелис.

Как? Почему? Допустим, причину она знала. Он хотел её убить и в прошлый раз потерпел неудачу. Значит, теперь желал закончить работу. Но каким образом этот огромный мужчина подкрался к ней и сделал её совершенно беспомощной? Или он послал кого-то за ней? Элой не могла представить кого-либо, достаточно опытного для того, чтобы справиться с ней.

— Не делай такое удивлённое лицо, Нора. Ты знала, что мы встретимся снова.

Она дерзко хмыкнула в ответ.

— Может быть, ты думала, что мы с тобой не встретимся в ближайшее время? Но у Солнца иные планы.

Он всё также нёс какой-то бред. Казалось, у его безумия не было границ.

— Молчишь? Тебе совсем не интересно, как ты оказалась в моих владениях? Или почему? — он усмехнулся, а в его глазах мелькнула угроза.

— Расскажи мне, — прохрипела Элой, чувствуя, как в горле пересохло.

Гелис наклонил голову набок. Элой заметила, что одет он был довольно обычно, не в тот «наряд для убийств».

Он подошёл ближе, и она не могла не заметить, как стальные мускулы перекатывались под его кожей. Невероятная грубая сила. Он двигался как бегемот, но его вес и рост совсем ему не мешали. Разве что добавляли шума.

— Я был избран, малютка Нора, так же, как и ты.

Её брови изогнулись от его слов. Что он сказал?

— Выяснилось, что и тебя Солнце наградило даром. Когда мы выиграем войну, новому миру понадобятся благословлённые Солнцем, чтобы двигаться дальше.

Похоже, он хотел, чтобы она не только позволила АИДУ уничтожить жизнь на планете, но и смогла как-то выжить и помогать править тем, что останется. И правда, что ж в этом такого?

Знал ли Гелис, к чему АИД на самом деле стремился? Знал ли, что в итоге ничего не останется? Совсем ничего. При ГЕЕ было бы то же?

— Солнце очистит всех, кто находится в тени, и после научит жить по своим законам.

Элой смотрела на него со всей ненавистью, которую могла собрать воедино. Его дыхание обожгло её лоб, он был так близко, что она могла почувствовать тепло его тела. Она попыталась отвернуться, но ей помешала стена. Ей было некомфортно находиться в опасной близости от того, кто мог без проблем убить её. Гелис заметил это и придвинулся ещё ближе, прижавшись своей грудью к её, глядя на Элой сверху вниз с усмешкой, полной удовлетворения.

— Я никогда не буду служить твоей цели, — прошипела она.

Казалось, он совсем не удивился. И не сводил с неё глаз.

— Я знаю, поэтому мы создадим кого-то более могущественного, кто будет связан с Солнцем ещё сильнее, чем мы с тобой, малютка Нора.

— Мы?

Его губы практически касались её уха.

— Да, ты подаришь этому миру новых благословлённых Солнцем.

Элой замерла, шокированная услышанным. Он хотел оплодотворить её? Но ведь она только недавно стала взрослой! И никогда прежде не вступала в сексуальную связь! Ей стало противно от мысли, что этот ублюдок будет её первым.

— Никогда, — процедила она сквозь зубы.

В этот момент его рука сжалась вокруг её шеи. Он не пытался придушить её, просто подтянул ближе к себе, следя за тем, чтобы она находилась в сознании. Элой начала сопротивляться, и Гелис принял этот вызов. Сверля его пристальным взглядом, она попыталась ударить его ногой, но он перехватил и толкнул в сторону. Элой замешкалась, теряя равновесие, и схватилась за его торс. Её глаза испуганно расширились, она почувствовала буквально каждую мышцу под своими пальцами. Её разум и подсознание в унисон кричали об отвращении, а также ненависти к себе. Элой стиснула зубы, решив, что будет бороться до последнего. Рука Гелиса начала сжиматься вокруг её горла, и Элой попыталась вновь нанести удар ногой, когда перед глазами всё потемнело. Она обвила его спину ногами, чтобы попробовать перебросить через себя. Пальцы Гелиса сжались сильнее, и с последним усилием Элой попыталась ударить его кандалами, но он наклонился ближе, и она успела только обвить цепью его толстую шею, когда ощутила острую нехватку воздуха, и сознание покинуло её.

— Солнце сделало свой выбор.


	2. Глава 2

Элой проснулась, тут же ощутив головокружение. Вместо твёрдого пола она лежала на кровати в той же комнате, в которой находилась накануне. Она медленно села. Матрас продавливался под её руками, кровать была слишком мягкой. Такой тип кровати можно было ожидать увидеть разве что в покоях Авада.

Сидя на кровати в полной темноте, она протянула руки вперёд и услышала знакомый лязг. Элой тяжело вздохнула. Теперь конец цепи был прикреплён к стене над кроватью. Интересно, почему Гелис решил приковать её именно здесь. Но что по-настоящему беспокоило, так это то положение, в котором она оказалась.

Её лицо покраснело от гнева. Она была убийцей, много лет тренировалась убивать и умела бороться.

Однако она никогда не была столь близка с мужчиной, и от мысли о том, что произошло, её сердце учащённо забилось, а лицо стало ещё более красным. Элой чувствовала вину за эту реакцию. Она ненавидела Гелиса, он был ей совершенно противен. Его мозги были промыты АИДом.

Она ненавидела Гелиса за то, что он сделал с Растом. Ненавидела каждой частицей, каждой своей клеткой, но всё же её тело реагировало на него несколько иначе. Элой предпочла списать всё на своеобразный шок. Что-то, чего она никогда не испытывала. Новый, захватывающий опыт.

Она покачала головой, освобождаясь от ненужных мыслей, которые терзали её разум. Очевидно, Гелис перенёс её на кровать и ушёл. В комнате было холодно, и поблизости никого не находилось. Но даже если бы Элой кого-то услышала, то всё равно не смогла бы добраться до него и убить. Она прикована к стене, всё бесполезно.

Она просидела так, казалось, целую вечность, пока наконец не задремала. Элой ничего не могла с собой поделать — эта мягкая кровать убаюкивала её, не давая возможности сопротивляться и продолжать бодрствовать.

***

Она увидела, как он стоял впереди. Спиной к ней. Она узнала бы его где угодно.

Раст.

Она без колебаний бросилась к нему, но он отдалялся, уходя. И тогда Элой пообещала, что найдёт его. Она никогда не сдастся.

— Раст! Подожди, Раст!

Но его фигура становилась всё дальше, пока не превратилась в крохотный силуэт.

Элой остановилась. Слёзы текли по её лицу, а сердце было готово разорваться.

Затем она почувствовала чьё-то присутствие позади. И замерла, не в силах обернуться.

Бледные руки обвились вокруг её талии и задержались на её животе. Элой пыталась вырваться и ранить копьём того, кто схватил её. Но до сих пор не могла пошевелиться. Тело словно застыло, в то время как разум взбунтовался.

Одна рука спустилась ниже, прикасаясь к её промежности. Элой опустила глаза и увидела, как её живот начал расти, и вторая рука в нём растворилась.

Нет, только не это.

***

— Нет! — пронзительно закричала она, резко сев на кровати. У неё перехватило дыхание, будто её только что окатили ледяной водой.

Она почувствовала кого-то рядом и, переведя взгляд, заметила его.

Гелис стоял около края кровати и снимал доспехи. Его глаза были прикованы к Элой.

— Если бы я знал, что вид моего полуобнажённого тела настолько впечатлит тебя, что ты закричишь, то сделал бы это раньше.

Элой смотрела на него, шокированная внезапным юмором с его стороны. Он действительно пытался дразнить её? Как будто они были влюблённой парочкой?

Гелис усмехнулся, заметив её реакцию, и наконец избавился от доспехов.

Элой молча наблюдала за ним, не в силах оторвать взгляда от его мускулистой груди. Она даже Раста никогда не видела раздетым, не говоря уже о других мужчинах.

Она видела, как мышцы Гелиса сокращались, когда он поднял руки над головой, разминаясь, затем настала очередь мышц на животе — он потянулся. Мускулы плавно перекатывались под его кожей, и Элой не могла вспомнить никого из мужчин, которые выглядели бы так, как Гелис. Конечно, можно было сравнить его с Авадом или Нилом. Но если Авад был худощав, Нил — ловок, гибок и быстр, то Гелис напоминал сплошной монолит из силы и власти. Он был крупным там, где другие были худыми, широким — где стройные, и будто бы вся его плоть состояла из одних мышц.

— У всех Нора принято так бесстыдно пялиться или это свойственно только изгоям?

Он пристыдил её. Элой почувствовала, как её щёки вновь покраснели. Ей и самой стало неловко от того, как нагло она смотрела на него. Она проявляла совсем не здоровый интерес к своему врагу.

Однако Элой просто выдавила из себя усмешку. И отвернулась, чтобы скрыть покрасневшее лицо. Ей должно быть безразлично его провокационное замечание, она пережила достаточно подколок за всю жизнь, чтобы научиться не принимать их близко к сердцу.

— Не отворачивайся, малютка Нора. Не стесняйся наслаждаться совершенством Солнца в человеческом облике.

Она ощетинилась от его комментария, раздражённая тем, как он оправдывался очередным свои безумным бредом.

Затем Гелис подошёл к столу и сел разбираться с бумагами.

Она ненавидела его за то, что он чувствовал себя комфортно, уже не видя в ней угрозы. Ненавидела то, как непринуждённо он вёл себя в её присутствии, как будто она больше не была такой же неукротимой, как пилозуб.

Она следила за ним в ожидании. Ожидании того, что он выдернет её из кровати и сорвёт нижнее бельё; затем бросит лицом в матрас и разденется до конца. И будет непонятно, зачем он поступает именно так: пытаясь восхвалить Солнце или оскорбить её и всё племя Нора (хотя она не считала себя частью этого племени). Он засунет в неё свой член, причиняя невыносимую боль, разрывая изнутри. Элой до крови закусила губу, чтобы не разрыдаться от мыслей об этом.

— Хватит, — она растерянно моргнула. Гелис повернулся к ней, в его странных глазах отражался огонёк свечи.

— Что?

— Хватит мне думать о том, о чём я думаю, — ответила Элой, съёжившись. Она знала, что Гелис не мог читать её мысли, но иногда ей казалось, что ему и это под силу. Она отвернулась и закрыла глаза. Она всегда чувствовала себя сильной, исключая тот раз, когда увидела, как погиб Раст. Но сейчас? Рядом с этим сумасшедшим? Она уязвима, но не бессильна; она никогда не была бессильной и никогда не будет.

Мысли о Расте вызвали в ней гнев, и она посмотрела на Гелиса. Он вернулся к своим делам. Элой хотела спросить у него. Спросить, когда всё закончится. Она чувствовала злость из-за неизвестности.

— Когда ты сделаешь для Затмения то, что должна, дикарка, — произнёс Гелис, оторвавшись от бумаг. Элой пробила дрожь при мысли об изнасиловании. Гелис повернулся к ней, его глаза горели опасным пламенем. И Элой ответила ему неустрашимым взглядом. Затем Гелис поднялся и приблизился к ней.

— Отва… — она не договорила. Вмиг оказавшись рядом, он зажал её рот ладонью и толкнул головой в матрас. Её сердце бешено колотилось, а разум паниковал в ожидании неизбежного. Она часто и поверхностно дышала через нос, Гелис пристально посмотрел на неё, после чего сильнее ткнул лицом в кровать. Тогда Элой, вырвавшись, нанесла ему удар головой, вызвав лёгкое головокружение, но не сбив с ног, затем набросилась на него, колотя руками по животу.

Из-за разницы в весе, она могла причинить ему лишь малую часть вреда, но ей удалось оттолкнуть его и несколько раз ударить кандалами. Гелис хмыкнул и, перехватив её руки, поднял их над её головой. Затем навалился на неё всей своей массой.

Элой пыталась вырваться, но её мышцы болели, а ноги свело судорогой. Она смотрела в глаза Гелиса, он был так близко к ней и не позволял подняться.

Он грубо развёл её ноги в стороны. Она сопротивлялась в заведомо проигранной битве. В таком положении она не сможет противостоять ему.

— Этого ты хочешь? — он смотрел на неё потемневшими глазами.

Элой недоумевающе взглянула на него.

Затем он сделал то, чего прежде с ней никогда не делали. Он устроился между её ног, и она почувствовала, как нечто твёрдое коснулось её промежности.

Жалобный всхлип сорвался с губ Элой, а её лицо покраснело. Она не понимала, что происходит. Чтобы родился ребёнок, мужчина должен что-то засунуть в женщину? Раст никогда не рассказывал ей, откуда берутся дети, все её знания были основаны на том, что она успела подслушать у женщин из племени, когда шпионила за ними. Но на самом деле она понятия не имела, что происходило между мужчиной и женщиной за закрытыми дверями. Даже повзрослев, она стеснялась обсуждать с кем-либо эту тему.

Гелис зарычал на неё, пристально смотря ей в глаза.

— Ты чувствуешь? — его голос был низким и хриплым, когда он прикоснулся головкой члена к её промежности. Элой вскрикнула, ощутив, как что-то твёрдое скользнуло между её складок. Гелис же ухмыльнулся и повторил движение. На некоторое время Элой перестала сопротивляться, её разум был затуманен, всё это было так ново и так странно, особенно реакция её тела. Она чувствовала отвращение к себе, ненавидела себя за то, что ситуация вышла из-под контроля. За то, что она уже ничего не понимала. Почему этот монстр позволил себе сделать с ней такое? Почему она позволила ему?

Гелис грубо схватил её за задницу и приподнял её таз выше. Он хмыкнул, самодовольно взглянув на неё. Он мог легко трахнуть Элой, его не особо интересовала её внешность и уж тем более индивидуальность. И всё же его пленница была по-естественному прекрасна; её волосы были подобны огню — он никогда прежде не видел такого цвета у других людей; её доблесть во время сражения вдохновляла и будоражила его кровь, распространяя возбуждающий жар по венам. Он хотел овладеть Элой с тех пор, как увидел её. А когда наблюдал за её битвой с бегемотом, то желал остановить бой, спуститься к ней, прижать к колонне и трахнуть перед всей толпой. Он видел, как покраснело её лицо в первый раз, когда он потёрся о неё своим членом. Гелис не мог не наслаждаться её реакцией. Он не мог поверить в свою удачу. У Элой было больше секретов, чем он представлял. Женщина, закалённая в битве, с толпой поклонников, жадно ожидающих возможности взять её — и вот она здесь; не в состоянии сдерживаться, стонущая из-за его члена. Кроме того, она была девственницей, и это заводило вдвойне. Обычно он не придавал значения девственности женщин, но осознание того, что именно Элой была чиста и невинна, делало процесс куда слаще.

Элой чувствовала его дыхание на своём лице, ощущала, как его движения стали более быстрыми и жёсткими, как умело он играл с её чувствительными зонами. Она ощущала, как внутри неё что-то трепетало, подобно бабочкам в животе, и отвернулась, чтобы отвести взгляд от Гелиса и сосредоточиться на чём-то, кроме этого чувства. Она не знала, что это такое, но не думала, что это хорошо — так себя чувствовать из-за врага.

Затем она услышала его смешок — глубокий и насыщенный звук, исходивший откуда-то из его широкой груди. Он прикасался к её плоти, и Элой ненавидела его за это.

— Тебе нравится, малютка Нора? — он сделал акцент на прозвище и начал активнее тереться о неё.

И тот странный трепет в её животе вмиг прекратился, когда она услышала следующее:

— Кстати, твой папаша не смог бы выдать тебя замуж, если бы я забрал твою девственность, — Элой на секунду замерла, к ней вернулось полное осознание того, кто издевался над ней. Она резко дёрнулась, застигнув Гелиса врасплох, и, освободив ноги от его хватки, нанесла ему несколько ударов по почкам. Гелис вскрикнул, когда удары достигли цели. Элой почувствовала металлический привкус во рту, когда получила ответный удар. Гелис схватил её и грубо сбросил с кровати. Элой простонала, неудачно приземлившись на пол.

Она увидела, как Гелис навис над ней и с силой придавил к полу.

— Ещё раз попробуешь меня спровоцировать, и я буду трахать тебя до тех пор, пока ты не истечёшь кровью во имя Затмения. Пока твой папаша не восстанет из мёртвых, чтобы спасти тебя.

После этого Гелис вернулся к столу. Элой чувствовала себя истощённой, всё её тело болело. Должно быть, она была обезвожена или уже бредила.

Она точно убьёт его до следующего раза.


	3. Глава 3

Оставшаяся часть ночи прошла относительно спокойно. Элой выспалась на мягкой кровати. Её не особо утешали собственные мысли, но она предвкушала радость от того, как обагрит стены этой комнаты кровью Гелиса. А пока ей стоило хорошенько отдохнуть, что на самом деле было не так-то просто, особенно когда чувствуешь голод и жажду.

Элой посмотрела на дверь. Гелис ушёл около часа назад. Солнце уже показывалось над линией горизонта, постепенно согревая своим светом прохладную спальню. Элой не было поклонницей жары с тех пор, как выросла в снежных горах Священной Земли, но с жарой всё равно приходилось мириться на некоторых миссиях. Она чувствовала, как её кожа покрылась мурашками при мысли о наступающем тепле, как будто тело протестовало, не желая этого терпеть. Но она не могла не концентрироваться на этом. Она не хотела вспоминать о том, что делал с ней Гелис всего несколько часов назад. Он погрузил её сознание в настоящий ад.

Она бы с удовольствием поохотилась за пилозубом, чтобы отвлечься от ситуации, но застряла здесь, в то время, как Гелис и Затмение помогали плану АИДа осуществиться. На Элой нахлынуло чувство вины. Она была единственной, кто мог противостоять АИДу. _Единственной_. Но была вынуждена сидеть здесь, прикованная к стене.

Она собиралась и дальше продолжать жалеть себя, но вдруг кто-то открыл дверь. Вошла миниатюрная женщина, примерно на голову ниже Элой. У неё были каштановые волосы до плеч, загорелая кожа и очень маленькое лицо. Ничего не говоря, она подошла к Элой. В руках женщины был поднос, и желудок Элой оживился. Однако поднос был оставлен на дальнем конце кровати, дотянуться до которого она не могла.

— Ну и зачем? — с отвращением выплюнула Элой, заметив, что поднос был поставлен так специально.

Женщина встрепенулась, посмотрев на неё светло-карими глазами, будто не ожидая, что она могла заговорить.

— Зачем ты поставила его туда? — уточнила свой вопрос Элой.

Женщина перевела взгляд на поднос с вяленым мясом, сухофруктами, жареными яйцами и водой.

— Таков приказ, — пробормотала она с акцентом Карха.

— Чей? — Элой не собиралась быть с ней вежливой. Её желудок был готов переварить сам себя, и Элой было плевать на чувства женщины, что мешала ей нормально поесть. Возможно, она извинится перед ней позже.

— Лидера.

Гелис. Ублюдок. Он хотел заморить её голодом! Чтобы она видела еду, но не смогла прикоснуться к ней! Теперь Элой ненавидела его ещё сильнее. Голод разжигал её вспыльчивую натуру. Элой держала язык за зубами, хотя ей очень хотелось сказать женщине, что та слепо выполняет приказы, которые в итоге приведут к её смерти. Но было глупо озвучивать подобное. Если женщина собиралась регулярно приносить еду, то лучше с ней подружиться и использовать в своих целях, чтобы впоследствии сбежать и отыскать свои доспехи.

Элой кивнула, опустив глаза и изо всех стараясь выглядеть жалкой и подавленной. Женщина, почувствовав вину, быстро покинула комнату. Элой усмехнулась её реакции.

Затем она посмотрела на еду; её тело буквально умоляло. Она предприняла пару попыток достать до подноса и забросила это дело. Такими темпами она скорее себе руки оторвёт, чего крайне не хотелось бы. В случае необходимости, она проживёт несколько дней без еды. Элой была уверена, что Гелису понравится наблюдать за её страданиями. Он с удовольствием посмотрит на результаты своих маленьких игр в пытки.

Элой терпела, терпела как могла. Она проводила часы, активно двигаясь столько, сколько могла в ограниченном пространстве. Она разминала ноги, делала наклоны и выполняла прочие базовые упражнения.

В настоящее время она, лёжа телом на кровати и держа голову около пола, качала пресс. Капельки пота скатывались по её лбу, груди, животу и бёдрам. Элой выполнила около ста подходов.

— По крайней мере, ты не ленивая, малютка Нора, — она чуть не потеряла равновесие, когда в комнате раздался голос.

Она не ответила Гелису и даже не посмотрела на него, продолжая упражнение.

— Игнорируешь меня? Всё ещё обижаешься из-за шутки про папочку? — он насмехался над ней, но Элой лишь стиснула челюсти, отгоняя острое желание оторвать врагу голову.

Она увидела, как Гелис приблизился к ней и взял поднос. Он стоял над ней и с интересом разглядывал её тело. Гелис не находил её непривлекательной: майка Элой под действием силы тяжести задралась и едва прикрывала её грудь. Ему нравилось наблюдать за тем, как двигались мышцы под её подтянутой тренировками плотью. Элой и вправду впечатляла. Она казалась смертельно опасной, и Гелис наслаждался её грозной аурой.

— Заканчивай и поешь.

Только тогда Элой взглянула на него. Он приказывал ей, будто она ему принадлежала. Элой решила не обращать на него внимания, несмотря на сильный голод. Последний раз она ела перед путешествием по Священной Земле, перерывов по пути из Меридиана она не делала, зная, что времени на это нет, пока вокруг происходит бойня. До дома оставалось идти три дня, а затем, будучи похищенной, она пробыла без сознания около суток. Однако голод — штука настойчивая, и единственный способ справиться с ним — как можно быстрее поесть.

Элой приняла вертикальное положение и протянула руку. Гелис собирался передать ей поднос, но в последний момент намеренно отстранился.

— Это не бесплатно. Как и всё в Затмении. Еду придётся заработать, малютка Нора.

Чего? Вот ублюдок!

— Что я должна сделать? — проворчала Элой. Она не хотела тратить время на дурацкие игры.

— Почему ты сама ничего не предлагаешь? Что ты можешь сделать для меня, малютка Нора? — он смотрел на неё сверху вниз.

— Хочешь, я кого-нибудь убью?

Гелис усмехнулся, будто она произнесла что-то нелепое.

— В ближайшее время я не позволю тебе выходить отсюда. Независимо от твоих охотничьих навыков.

— Тогда что?

На его лице появилась ухмылка, и живот Элой скрутило. В этот момент Гелис был подобен чистому злу. Его кожа сияла в лучах закатного солнца, и Элой не понимала, как он умудрялся сохранять бледность, проводя столько времени на солнце. Если он вообще проводил время снаружи.

— Как насчёт «пожалуйста, покорми меня»?

Элой вздрогнула. «Пожалуйста»? Что всё это значит? И «покорми меня»? Он собирается кормить её как маленького ребёнка? Она чувствовала себя униженной.

— Я сама могу себя покормить.

— Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты разом съела всю еду, как только дотянешься до подноса. Я покормлю тебя, — его взгляд обжигал. Элой хотела возразить, но прежде чем она успела открыть рот, Гелис взял один из фруктов и надкусил его; желудок Элой громко заурчал, жалуясь на несправедливость.

— Ладно, — он победоносно улыбнулся, продолжая издевательски поглощать фрукты.

— Что ты ещё сделаешь, чтобы порадовать меня, малютка Нора? — он внимательно наблюдал за ней, испытывая её невинный разум, прежде чем разрушить надежду на возможность достижения цели без пошлых приёмов.

Лицо Элой расслаблялось, когда она о чём-то думала. Гелис был очарован её видом — эта почти детская наивность так украшала Элой.

— Как насчёт массажа? — её глаза засияли от блестящей идеи. Массаж всегда помогал ей расслабиться, и в Меридиане она неплохо научилась этому искусству.

Гелис улыбнулся. Это и в самом деле было неплохой идеей.

— Очень хорошо, — он начал снимать доспехи. Элой перевела взгляд от подноса на него. Она внимательно следила за каждой частью его брони. Ей всегда нравились доспехи, но, будучи изгоем, она не могла даже простую броню купить, не говоря уже о продвинутой.

Как только Гелис избавился от всех доспехов, то повернулся к Элой и заметил, что она села на колени; её кожа была покрыта капельками пота, а волосы были спутаны. Она выглядела потрясающе. Он хотел бы, чтобы она своими пухлыми алыми губами сосала его член ближе к вечеру, но торопиться не стоило. Он знал, что Элой была любопытна, поэтому не мог допустить, чтобы его планы рухнули из-за мелкой ошибки, отвлекшей её.

Сняв верхнюю одежду и отбросив её на кровать, он потянулся к своим штанам. Как только его пальцы коснулись ткани, Элой внезапно осознала, что происходит.

— Подожди! — он вопросительно посмотрел на неё. — У тебя что-то под ними есть? — спросила она, отводя взгляд. Гелис рассмеялся. Не привычно хмыкнул, а именно рассмеялся, откинув голову назад. Это было заразительно, и Элой с трудом поборола желание улыбнуться. Она не могла не задаться вопросом, каким бы он был, если бы не сошёл с ума.

Насмеявшись, он резким движением спустил штаны. Элой с опаской посмотрела на него, чуть ли не скатившись под кровать в попытке спрятаться, но увидела, что под штанами всё же было нижнее бельё. Тонкое нижнее бельё, через которое отчётливо виднелся контур полового органа, от вида которого Элой нервно сглотнула. Гелис подошёл к кровати.

— Как я буду делать массаж с этим? — Элой указала на наручники. Гелис вернулся к столу, достал ключ и, подойдя к стене, вставил его в маленькое отверстие. Он дважды повернул ключ, и за стеной послышался металлический скрежет. Затем он схватил Элой за руку и рывком стащил её с кровати. Элой немного сопротивлялась, но последовала за ним, заметив, что цепи стали длиннее, чем раньше. Теперь она могла легко добраться до противоположного края кровати, но не до стола или двери.

Он бросил на неё предостерегающий взгляд. Элой была, по меньшей мере, на голову ниже Гелиса, но это почти не играло роли ни в одной из битв с ней. Он это знал.

Она тоже смотрела на него, и её зелёные глаза были невероятно привлекательны. Гелис не мог не думать о том, как они будут выделяться на фоне её лица, забрызганного спермой. От этой мысли его член начал твердеть. Он очень нуждался в массаже. Гелис с трудом взял себя в руки. Ещё никогда ему настолько сильно не хотелось трахаться. Он хотел немедленно взять Элой. Всю её. Вместе с силой, доблестью, умом и независимостью. Он хотел, чтобы всё это было в его власти, чтобы рыжая охотница скакала на его члене подобно опытной шлюхе.

Член начал пульсировать ещё сильнее, и когда Гелис проходил мимо Элой, то коснулся им её живота. Элой испуганно ахнула, но с места не сдвинулась. Очевидно, размер её ошеломил. Гелис ухмыльнулся этой реакции, ему нравилось выводить Элой из душевного равновесия.

Элой наблюдала за тем, как он медленно подошёл к кровати и лёг на живот. Перед этим он нарочно коснулся её своим членом, и теперь этот участок кожи будто покалывал и горел.

— Тебе уже не привыкать.

— Что? — Элой очнулась от оцепенения и быстро переместилась ближе к нему.

— Уходить в себя, — последнее слово он простонал, когда Элой прикоснулась к нему руками. Она не ответила на его замечание, потому что он был прав, а она не хотела это признавать. Вместо этого Элой занялась его телом.

Элой приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы он что-то чувствовал через свою твёрдую грубоватую кожу. Она начала с его шеи, постепенно переходя к плечам. Гелис снова застонал. Ему не было стыдно демонстрировать удовольствие от грамотных прикосновений пленницы. Элой ненавидела его, но в то же время наслаждалась тем, как он хвалил её мастерство.

Он не верил, что она хоть как-нибудь попытается обернуть цепь вокруг его шеи, чтобы задушить — нет, он в полной непринуждённости расслаблялся под её руками. И это Элой тоже ненавидела. Она хотела причинить Гелису боль, пошатнуть его самоуверенность, но, если учесть, что сейчас ключ от её наручников был вне досягаемости, то убийство Гелиса станет для неё самоубийством. Кроме того, она была голодна и хотела дождаться выполнения его части сделки.

Она с силой надавила на его позвоночник. Её впечатляла его мускулистая спина — столько накачанных мышц она не видела ни у кого. Он был огромным во всех смыслах — и по росту, и по мышечной массе. Закончив массировать его спину, Элой замерла в неуверенности.

— Продолжай.

Она перешла к его ногам, не менее мускулистым. Его бёдра были словно стальными, и давить на них приходилось сильно. Помассировав икры, Элой была готова отстраниться, завершив свою часть сделки, но Гелис неожиданно повернулся к ней лицом.

Элой с удивлением взглянула на него.

— Теперь спереди.

— Это не входит в классический массаж.

— Ты хочешь еду и ванну? — мечты о ванне вспыхнули в её голове. Элой отчаянно хотела помыться. Она жутко вспотела из-за тренировок.

— Ладно.

Она опустила ладони на его плечи и начала повторять те же действия. Закончив с плечами, Элой перешла к его рукам. Гелис просто наблюдал за ней. Его глаза никогда не закрывались, он не подавал признаков усталости. Элой не понимала, почему он так пристально следил за ней, будто она вот-вот собиралась нанести удар. Но ведь он доверил ей спину?

Элой не знала, что делать, после того, как помассировала его торс от груди до середины живота. Она выпрямилась.

— Продолжай, — она впилась в него взглядом и медленно положила ладони на его пресс, стараясь не смотреть на стоявший член, постоянно привлекавший её внимание.

Игнорируя член, Элой переместила ладони сразу к бёдрам Гелиса, но в знак протеста он перехватил её руку своей. Элой посмотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Ты пропустила кое-что, — она была готова проклясть его. У неё перехватило дыхание.

— Я… я не знаю, как… — прежде чем она успела закончить, Гелис взял её ладонь и приложил к своему члену, заставляя её обхватить его пальцами. И зашипел, наконец прикрыв глаза.

Элой была зациклена на том, что чувствовала её рука. Член был тёплым, но не горячим. Она почувствовала его пульсацию и нервно сглотнула. Затем немного сжала. Член неожиданно выпрямился в её ладони, шокировав.

Он может двигаться отдельно? Как рука?

Гелис застонал, и Элой перевела взгляд на него. Он тоже посмотрел на неё, а потом на её руку. В этот момент Элой почувствовала власть над ним. Это она контролирует ситуацию, а не он управляет ею.

Воодушевившись, Элой провела ладонью по всей длине, медленно поглаживая плоть через ткань нижнего белья. Провела большим пальцем вверх и нажала на верхушку в центре, после чего обвела её подушечкой пальца, изучая. Гелис застонал громче, и его руки, до этого спокойно лежавшие по бокам, напряглись.

Одной рукой он схватился за покрывало, а другую опустил на бедро Элой, болезненно впившись пальцами в её кожу.

Она взглянула на его руку и повторила те же движения с членом. Гелис провёл ладонью вверх и вниз по её бедру, сжимая сильнее.

— Продолжай, — он положил свою ладонь на её и начал активнее двигать ею вверх и вниз по члену, направляя руку пленницы.

Лицо Элой густо покраснело от столь интимного взаимодействия. Он использовал её руку. Гелис использовал её руку. Лидер Затмения использовал её руку, чтобы двигать ею по своему члену.

Гелис заметил, как покраснели её щёки. Он почти был готов достигнуть пика, подаваясь бёдрами вперёд, и не мог не стонать. Он смотрел на то, как покрасневшая Элой стояла на коленях, наклонившись над его телом, и работала, даже не сопротивляясь. Он не мог дождаться того момента, когда она возьмёт его член в рот, отсасывая, и в конце концов попросит трахнуть её. Нужно пользоваться её природным любопытством по полной программе. И он воспользуется и заставит пленницу выкрикивать его имя так, чтобы всё Затмение услышало. Чтобы потом все подшучивали на тему, как Ужас Солнца уничтожил могучую «системную угрозу», затрахав её до смерти.

Когда он пришёл к этой мысли, то кончил, запачкав спермой ткань нижнего белья. Элой продолжала наблюдать за тем, как пульсировал его член, двигаясь в её руке, а после — как на её кожу попала тёплая жидкость.

Что это? Белое вязкое вещество…

Гелис всё ещё тяжело дышал, но на его губах появилась удовлетворённая ухмылка.

— Семя.

Элой повернула к нему голову.

— Семена? — она неправильно его поняла.

— Нет, семя. Сперма, — он не мог поверить в то, что объяснял девятнадцатилетней девушке, что такое сперма. Неужели она была невинна до такой степени?

Элой посмотрела на свои пальцы.

— И зачем она появляется?

— Чтобы зачать детей.


	4. Глава 4

— Чтобы зачать детей, — Гелис закатил глаза от происходящего. Это было максимально странно, что великая охотница, чьё имя было распространено по всему региону, совсем ничего не знала о родах. Он пристально посмотрел на неё, пытаясь понять, не издевалась ли она, задавая глупые вопросы. Но по тому, с каким интересом Элой разглядывала его сперму на своих пальцах, стало ясно, что вряд ли она могла притворяться. Да и покрасневшее лицо подделать трудно. — Тебе что, никто об этом не рассказывал? — спросил он, когда она начала обнюхивать пальцы. Его даже начало смущать такое поведение.

Элой повернулась к нему, и её глаза блестели от любопытства.

— Нет, — обиженным тоном произнесла она, считая, что Гелис просто издевался над ней.

Он изогнул бровь в изумлении.

— Но как такое возможно? Тебе же девятнадцать лет? — теперь и Гелиса одолевало любопытство. Он не мог понять, как за все эти годы ни один мужчина не воспользовался наивностью Элой. Слава Солнцу, что именно он будет у неё первым и с радостью избавит от недостатка знаний и лишней наивности.

Элой закончила изучать сперму. Она даже не предполагала, что человек способен выделять подобное. Это может сделать только мужчина? Или женщина тоже? И всё будет выглядеть также? И как из этого получаются дети?

Ей остро не хватало знаний по этой теме. Она была одна всю жизнь, а Раст с ней об этом не говорил. Они обсуждали лишь навыки выживания. С другой стороны, раньше Элой не особо интересовалась этой темой. Она не думала о близости. Да и, в её понимании, близость должна быть взаимной. Если это правда, значит, с Гелисом у неё не было близости. Она отказывалась допускать мысли об обратном.

Таким образом Элой себя успокоила. Она не хотела думать, что случившееся между ней и Гелисом некоторое время назад могло считаться близостью.

Гелис поднялся с кровати, собственнически скользнув ладонью по бедру Элой. Она вздрогнула и немного возмущённо посмотрела на него, но он просто подошёл к подносу и передал его ей.

На радостях Элой попыталась есть как можно быстрее и больше. У неё была на то причина: она не могла быть уверена в том, что Гелис не отберёт поднос в любой момент. Часть её разума панически кричала, что пища может быть отравлена. Но ведь Гелис сам ел перед ней, кроме того, у него были на неё большие планы, поэтому убивать её сейчас было бы невыгодно. И всё же по позвоночнику Элой пробежала дрожь.

Когда она собралась попить воды, то заметила, что Гелис усердно копался в сундуке под столом. Этого сундука Элой прежде не замечала, поэтому теперь внимательно следила за тем, что её враг доставал оттуда. Она ожидала увидеть оружие или доспехи, но уж точно не банальные туалетные принадлежности, полотенце и одежду. Значит, сундук служил чем-то вроде гардероба, что было логично, если учесть кочевой образ жизни Затмения.

— Ты закончила? — обернувшись, Гелис посмотрел на неё. Вся еда с подноса пропала.

Элой кивнула, и тогда Гелис бросил ей всё, что было у него в руках. Элой ловко поймала вещи и осмотрела их. Среди вещей была бутылочка с жидкостью, лоскуты ткани, полотенце и большая рубашка. Элой вопросительно посмотрела на Гелиса.

— Что это? — она приподняла бутылочку и одежду.

— Жидкость для мытья тела и рубашка? Ты что, совсем не знаешь, как за собой ухаживать? — Гелис брезгливо на неё взглянул.

— Конечно, знаю! Просто хотела убедиться, что ты не подсунул мне мини-огнежар или что-то вроде того, — щёки Элой густо покраснели от его обвиняющего вопроса. Она была охотницей, но всегда носила с собой чистящие средства и каждый раз, когда находилась рядом с источником воды, раздевалась, чтобы помыться.

Гелис недоверчиво прищурился и жестом подозвал её к себе. Он вставил ключ в отверстие на её наручниках, послышался звук падающей цепи, и Гелис сжал обе руки Элой в своих ладонях. Она наблюдала за тем, как он соединил оба наручника и зафиксировал их.

Он развернул Элой и, положив руку ей на спину, подтолкнул вперёд. Элой едва успела захватить с собой купальные принадлежности.

— Куда мы идём?

— В баню.

Элой огляделась, когда они покинули комнату. Было видно, что Гелис совершенно не стеснялся перемещаться по базе без доспехов и большого количества одежды в принципе. Обычно люди стыдились своей внешности, но он не относился к такому типу.

В темноте было трудно разглядеть окружение, только мерцающие факелы на стенах. Сегодня на небе даже не было луны, а поблизости не наблюдалось ни одной машины.

Однако Элой всё равно пыталась рассмотреть как можно больше. Комната, в которой она содержалась, была врезана в гору, снизу располагался большой лагерь, переполненный людьми. У подножия горы были разбросаны палатки, вокруг которых суетились люди. Элой насчитала около девяти человек. Большинство, скорее всего, находилось внутри палаток. Если ей удастся сбежать, то придётся столкнуться с огромной армией Затмения, выбираться со стороны горы либо максимально скрытно проникнуть к единственному выходу на дальней стороне базы. Отсюда Элой не могла увидеть, были ли поблизости мало-мальски приличные укрытия или высокая трава.

Гелис наблюдал за тем, как она изучала базу. Её глаза метались по окружающей местности, а тело напрягалось под его рукой. Ей явно было тяжело что-либо рассмотреть в такой темноте. Поднялся ветер, когда они шли по дорожке, и немного растрепал её волосы. Элой понадеялась, что хотя бы это отвлекло Гелиса от слежки за ней.

Он остановил её у резного проёма в горе, и Элой почувствовала изменение температуры, просто стоя рядом.

Горячие источники.

Когда они вошли, то стало ещё жарче. Преодолев длинный коридор, Гелис протянул руку и открыл деревянную дверь перед Элой. По обе стороны от неё было две двери, но Элой не понимала, куда они могли вести. Возможно, к двум выходам. Она обязательно изучит их в другой раз.

Как только они вошли, у Элой загорелись глаза. Внутренняя часть помещения была огромной, в ней легко расположились четыре средних бассейна, из которых шёл пар. Одежда Элой быстро стала влажной и прилипла к телу.

Гелис подтолкнул её к пустому бассейну, далёкому от того, в котором находились двое, обсуждавшие что-то в конце пещеры. Элой не хотела, чтобы её видели, поэтому была рада выбору Гелиса.

— Раздевайся, — Элой сглотнула, нервничая, и оглянулась на Гелиса. Он подошёл к ближайшей скамье и повернулся к ней, недовольный её бездействием. — Тебе нужна помощь? — его слова прозвучали не столь угрожающе, какими были на самом деле.

— Нет, — без колебаний ответила она.

Гелис продолжал смотреть, и она смотрела в ответ. Она не двигалась, потому что он наблюдал за ней. Элой хотела, чтобы он отвернулся.

Прошло несколько минут, и Гелис сам подошёл к ней. Его терпение почти закончилось, и он грубо схватил её майку. Прежде чем Элой попыталась оттолкнуть его руки, он разорвал майку на её груди. Элой услышала, как затрещали швы, и почувствовала, как её кожа обнажилась. Она вздрогнула от шока и попыталась прикрыть грудь руками; когда она собралась осыпать Гелиса проклятиями, он с силой прижал ладонь к её рту.

— Тебе бы лучше не делать этого, — Элой непонимающе взглянула на него. Почему? — Прислушайся. — он замолк, и Элой отчётливо услышала бормотание людей из дальнего бассейна, — здесь есть пара солдат Затмения, — он бросил на неё многозначительный взгляд, молчаливо намекая на то, что, в отличие от него, другие с ней церемониться не будут. — Ты ведь не хочешь привлечь их внимание и спровоцировать?

По позвоночнику Элой пробежал холодок при мысли о том, что эти дикари не только увидят её полуголой, но и начнут приставать. Элой отрицательно покачала головой, и Гелис убрал руку.

Она изо всех сил старалась прикрывать грудь от взгляда Гелиса, но он словно назло пристально смотрел именно туда, и тогда Элой просто отвернулась; её лицо пылало от гнева и смущения.

Казалось, Гелис наслаждался маленьким шоу. Элой была впечатляющей особой. У него было много женщин: дворянок, принцесс, воительниц и даже чудаковатая охотница. Но ни одна не привлекала его так, как Элой. Бледная кожа, никаких пятен, кроме странного шрама, подтянутая фигура, широкие бёдра. Её стройное женственное тело заставляло его член затвердевать. Большинство женщин, которые вели такой же образ жизни, как Элой, были либо слишком мягкими, либо перебарщивали с мужеподобностью, и Гелиса это отталкивало.

Элой была обладательницей фигуры, называющейся «песочные часы», с большими бёдрами и выпуклой грудью. Её грудь была не самой большой, которую он видел и держал в своих руках, но она идеально подходила телу Элой. Распущенные рыжие волосы прикрывали её спину — Гелис с самого начала приказал слуге убрать весь тот мусор, которым она украсила волосы — и теперь они выглядели ещё более естественно.

— Тебе помочь? — плечи Элой напряглись, и она буквально зарычала на него. Но не предприняла ничего, когда он подошёл — только вздрогнула, стоило ему прикоснуться к её брюкам. Затем он остановился, наблюдая, как она плавно двигала своей упругой задницей, пытаясь снять нижнюю часть одежды.

Элой пыталась сбросить брюки вниз, что было непростой задачей, ведь её руки были скованы. Она проклинала Гелиса за то, что он продолжал пялиться — она буквально чувствовала на себе его взгляд. Наконец брюки упали на пол, и она вышла из них, тут же услышав шумный выдох со стороны Гелиса.

Элой посмотрела на него через плечо.

Гелис был сосредоточен на её заднице. По его коже пробежали мурашки. Он задавался вопросом, не пыталась ли Элой целенаправленно скрывать свою фигуру, десексуализировать себя. Её ноги были стройными и накачанными — ноги выносливой убийцы. Элой застенчиво на него взглянула.

— Будешь мыться в повязках? — Элой наклонилась, делая вид, что собирается снять их. Её спина изящно изогнулась, она приподняла задницу, а её упругая грудь возбуждающе качалась, пока Элой возилась с повязками. Гелис низко зарычал — он желал взять её прямо сейчас в этой позе; её наручники будут царапать пол, а она не сможет выпрямиться, поскольку он будет наклонять её голову ещё ниже — настолько, чтобы она могла наблюдать, как его член двигается внутри неё.

Когда Элой выпрямилась, то заметила, с каким звериным намерением смотрел на неё Гелис. Она подошла к бассейну, стараясь отдалиться от него, села на край и свесила ноги, опустив их в горячую воду. После чего медленно скользнула вниз, бассейн оказался довольно глубоким для её роста. Она откинула голову и посмотрела наверх, пытаясь хотя бы на мгновение забыть о существовании Гелиса.

Он же тем временем избавился от нижнего белья и бесстыдно к ней подошёл. Пока она расслаблялась в воде, он начал спускаться в бассейн с ближайшей к ней стороны.

В какой-то момент Элой отвлеклась от разглядывания потолка и повернула голову к краю бассейна, увидев то, что хотела бы видеть меньше всего в своей жизни.

Гелис был совсем близко, и она отчётливо увидела его член. Бледное продолжение его тела было направлено вверх, по всей длине прослеживались вены, и, казалось, что оно пульсировало. Чуть ниже было что-то ещё, что смутило её. Да, она касалась его тела раньше, но не предполагала, что член может быть настолько длинным и толстым. Элой отшатнулась от него, руками прикрыв глаза.

— ГЕЯ! — завизжала она.

— Кто? — лениво прокомментировал Гелис, погрузившись в горячую воду, скрывшую его эрекцию. Он воспринял реакцию Элой как комплимент, зная, что ему удалось впечатлить её.

Элой старательно отводила от него взгляд, бормоча проклятия, но изображение его члена надолго отпечаталось в её памяти. По воде прошла рябь, и Элой, обернувшись, увидела, как Гелис натирал себя содержимым из бутылочки, создавая белую пену. Он не обращал внимания на её пристальный взгляд, но Элой не могла не смотреть. Он повторял одни и те же действия, и это смущало.

— Нужно снять повязки, они распространяют антисанитарию, — Элой моргнула от его слов. Он действительно считал её одежду грязной? Она посмотрела вниз и увидела, что повязки приобрели коричневый оттенок вместо изначального белого. Элой обречённо вздохнула. Если она их не снимет, то в ранках на её теле может развиться инфекция. Однако она не хотела снимать их перед Гелисом, который находился от неё на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Даже мысли о том, что она находилась в той же воде, что и он, заставляли её тело дрожать от отвращения. Повязки хотя бы не позволяли ему прикасаться к ней. — Ты должна убрать их, грязная Нора, — она нахмурилась от его слов. Что за мудак.

— Я сделаю это, когда ты дашь мне побыть одной! — зашипела она на него через плечо.

— Ты сделаешь это, чтобы не спровоцировать меня, — она сузила глаза от его угрозы. Она до сих пор помнила о том, как он нависал над ней. Элой не готова к подобному снова — только не с этим монстром. Ни за что.

Она медленно потянулась к повязкам на груди, но не для того, чтобы их снять. Она просто хотела успокоить Гелиса.

В течение последних нескольких дней Элой пережила с этим сумасшедшим больше, чем за всю свою жизнь. До этого она никогда не трогала тела других людей (за исключением убийств), к ней никогда не приставали мужчины, не тёрлись о неё, она никогда не доставляла удовольствие мужчине, не делала массаж мужчине, не видела обнажённого мужчину и уж тем более мужской половой член. Её разум взрывался.

Это было неправильно. Почему всё происходило так легко? Почему Гелис пользовался ею, а она толком не сопротивлялась? Почему она не хотела сопротивляться?

— Тебе помочь?! — она услышала, как он прорычал ей прямо в ухо.


	5. Глава 5

Она напряглась, когда он столь нагло вторгся в её личное пространство, и спиной почувствовала тепло его тела.

— Нет! Я не появлюсь на твоей половине бассейна! — рявкнула она на него, ненавидя то, как близко он оказался к её обнажённому телу.

Впрочем, Гелиса это лишь раззадорило. Он схватил её за руки и завёл их ей за спину, держа одной своей. Элой попыталась нырнуть и под водой лягнуть его, но Гелис быстро притянул её к себе за талию. Он почувствовал её запястья на своём члене и прижал голову Элой к своему плечу. В её глазах читался испуг.

Элой было неудобно, и это мягко говоря. Она попала в ловушку, и Гелис крепко её удерживал. Её дыхание было тяжёлым, а грудь то и дело вздымалась в воздух.

Элой замерла, когда рука Гелиса выскользнула из воды и потянулась к повязкам. Она захныкала, как только он прикоснулся к ней, проводя большим пальцем по узлу на повязке, чтобы развязать его. Элой смотрела на него, едва дыша, когда он начал медленно убирать полоску ткани.

— Нет, — выдохнув, произнесла она слабым голосом.

Гелис наслаждался податливостью могучей охотницы в его руках. Он наблюдал за тем, как из-под повязки просвечивали соски. Грудь Элой оказалась больше, чем он ожидал, однако он не издал ни звука, развернув этот «подарок» в виде женщины.

Он собирался снять последний слой ткани, когда заметил лёгкую дрожь в теле Элой. Опустив взгляд, он увидел, что её глаза были полны слёз.

— Пожалуйста, — взмолилась Элой в последний раз. Если она полностью обнажится перед этим человеком, то её гордость будет растоптана.

Но Гелис её не слушал.

Он убрал последний слой повязки и увидел два маленьких светло-розовых соска. Он нервно сглотнул, сдерживая желание немедленно накрыть их своим ртом.

Элой зажмурила глаза, думая, что таким образом сможет скрыть стыд. Она почувствовала прохладный воздух на своих сосках и обречённо всхлипнула. Она не плакала с тех пор, как погиб Раст, хотя даже в тот момент держалась до последнего, при этом ощущая себя совершенно разбитой. Но почему-то именно сейчас Элой почувствовала желание выплакаться.

Гелис не обратил внимания на её состояние и потянулся к одному из её сосков.

Глаза Элой расширились, и она вскрикнула. В соске ощущалось покалывание, но не болезненное. Гелис обхватил пальцами её левый сосок и потянул, а затем отпустил. Элой застонала от незнакомого нового чувства. У неё перехватило дыхание, а лицо густо покраснело. Она почувствовала, как Гелис положил руку на её грудь и с силой сжал. Элой выгнула спину и опёрлась головой о его плечо.

Гелис почувствовал её горячее дыхание на своей коже и мягкое тепло в ладони. Его член болезненно напрягся. Он вдохнул через нос и снова занялся соском пленницы. Оттягивал его пальцами, сжимал, но уже не столь грубо. Элой была чувствительной, и, вероятно, он мог довести её до оргазма простыми играми с сосками. Он и прежде трахал чувствительных женщин, но ни одна из них не была такой, как эта охотница. Гелис задумался о том, не намокла ли снизу его пленница от таких безобидных развлечений.

Разум Элой затуманился. Всё, на чём она могла сосредоточиться — это, как ни странно, приятные ощущения. Руки она всё ещё держала за спиной, несмотря на то, что Гелис ослабил хватку. Она чего-то жаждала, но не знала, чего именно.

— Умоляю, — сорвалось с её уст, но при этом она сильнее уткнулась лицом между его плечом и шеей.

Гелис услышал, что она пробормотала, и ухмыльнулся. Он слегка оттолкнул её голову и впился губами в её шею. Элой застонала — низко и возбуждающе. Она чувствовала головокружение от новых ощущений. Он продолжал играть с её грудью и одновременно покусывал кожу на её шее.

Элой не заметила, как он убрал руку с её груди и скользнул ею ниже. Воспользовавшись тем, что пленница отвлеклась, Гелис начал снимать с неё нижнюю повязку. Слой за слоем, параллельно покусывая и облизывая её шею. И постарался медленно развести её ноги в стороны.

Элой почувствовала, как его пальцы коснулись её промежности, и вздрогнула, пытаясь вырваться.

Тогда Гелис больно укусил её и прижал её голову к своему плечу. Элой поморщилась.

— Нет, подожди, остановись, — чуть громче попросила она, не решаясь закричать. Она была обнажена, её тело было прекрасно видно в воде, а шум быстро разносился по пещере. Она не могла позволить никому видеть, что с ней делал лидер Затмения.

Гелиса не волновало, что она говорила или делала, он кусал шею пленницы и нащупывал пальцами клитор, чувствуя особую влажность. Он довольно зарычал, наслаждаясь этим чувством.

У Элой перехватило дыхание. В её разуме что-то вспыхивало, когда Гелис умело играл с её плотью. Когда он надавил на определённый участок, она не сдержала стон.

Услышав это, Гелис оторвался от её шеи и сосредоточил взгляд на её лице. Он вновь надавил на клитор, и Элой прикусила нижнюю губу, прикрыв глаза. Такая чувствительная женщина.

— Ты знаешь, что это такое?

Элой изо всех сил пыталась донести до него своё желание, чтобы он заткнулся и позволил ей чувствовать, а не отвечать на его глупые вопросы. Однако всё равно отрицательно покачала головой.

— Это, — он расставил грубый акцент на каждом слове, — твой клитор, — в ответ Элой застонала, и на лице Гелиса появилась усмешка. Он опустил палец ниже, продолжая прикасаться к клитору. Элой снова вздрогнула, когда он медленно погрузил в неё свой палец.

Палец проходил с трудом, она мучительно сжалась, и Гелис чуть не пришёл в экстаз от мыслей о том, как мышцы её влагалища будут сжимать его член. Он пытался усмирить своё воображение, но это было непросто, и тогда он переключил внимание на ощущения Элой.

Элой же считала себя официально потерянной для этого мира. Она не могла не думать о том, почему не пробовала этого раньше. Она стонала, когда Гелис дотрагивался до её клитора и медленно погружал пальцы внутрь её лона. Поначалу вторжение вызывало неловкость, но она быстро сменилась захватывающими ощущениями.

— Твоя маленькая дырочка так сжимается вокруг моего пальца, — пробормотал он ей на ухо, — твоя киска не хочет, чтобы я убирал его, — она хотела обдумать слово «киска», но не смогла, потому что Гелис резко убрал из неё палец, но тут же толкнул его обратно, — эта маленькая дырочка называется «вагина», — Элой застонала громче, когда он толкнул палец ещё глубже. Она подняла глаза на потолок, задыхаясь. И вновь ощутила, как в низу живота начали порхать бабочки — прямо как в тот раз, когда Гелис тёрся о неё.

— Теперь, когда я научил тебя, — он наслаждался мыслью о том, что обучал её управлять этими частями тела, — ты сама расскажешь мне, — он постепенно развращал её.

Он вытащил из неё палец и надавил на то чувствительное место.

— Что это?

— К-клитор, — он удовлетворённо замычал.

— Хорошо.

Затем погрузил в неё палец.

— А это?

Элой легко это запомнила.

— Вагина.

Гелис грубо погрузил в неё второй палец, заставив вздрогнуть от секундной боли.

— Нет, ещё одна попытка.

Элой не хотела произносить то слово. Грязное слово. Она не хотела так называть свою вагину. Но долго думать было нельзя — Гелис открыто намекнул на это, вставив в неё сразу два пальца.

Он прислонился губами к её уху и прошептал:

— Если ответишь неправильно, я трахну тебя у края бассейна.

Элой встрепенулась от его слов. Она точно не хотела заходить так далеко.

— К-киска, — даже произносить это слово было мерзко.

Гелис зарычал, довольный её покорностью, и начал активно двигать пальцами. Он мог с уверенностью сказать, что пленница была близка к тому, чтобы кончить. Когда она почти достигла пика, он прикусил мочку её уха.

— Чья это киска?

Отвечая, Элой слышала свой голос будто со стороны.

— Моя, — быстро заявила она, и её голос дрогнул. Она была уже так близко, что ему просто нужно было подождать ещё пару секунд.

— Ты ошибаешься, — ответил он прежде, чем сильно укусить её за шею. За миллисекунду до того, как Элой кончила, он заставил её повернуть лицо и взглянуть ему в глаза, — она МОЯ.

Элой в замешательстве уставилась на него, а в следующий миг её лицо исказилось, рот и глаза широко раскрылись, а щёки будто запылали. Она слабо застонала, получив первый в своей жизни оргазм. По её телу растеклось чувство блаженства, покалывая в нервных окончаниях, размягчая кости. Она чувствовала себя изнемождённой, как после долгого дня охоты, и просто обмякла в руках Гелиса, прижавшись к его широкой груди.

Ты снова позволила ему сделать это с тобой? В её голове звучал укоризненный знакомый голос.


	6. Глава 6

Гелис наблюдал за тем, как расслаблялся каждый мускул её тела во время оргазма. Тело Элой дрогнуло, и он довольно усмехнулся. Он не планировал долго оставаться в воде, не желая, чтобы люди, находившиеся в другом конце пещеры, заявились сюда и увидели, чем он тут занимался с пленницей.

Он выдавил немного жидкого мыла из бутылочки и опустил ладонь на живот Элой.

Сквозь пелену удовлетворения Элой не сразу ощутила его руки на своём теле. Она отстранилась от Гелиса и прикрыла наготу, по крайней мере, попыталась прикрыть. Туман в её разуме быстро рассеялся, Элой зарычала на Гелиса, и он удивлённо на неё взглянул.

— Я могу сделать это сама, — огрызнулась Элой и выхватила бутылочку с мылом. Она чувствовала себя окончательно запутанной из-за того, что позволяла ему делать, неприятная тяжесть осела в её костях.

Гелис же был на грани смеха. Он весьма удивился её попытке сохранить достоинство после всего случившегося.

— То есть, это приемлемо — кончить на мои пальцы в тот момент, когда я тебя ими трахаю, а вот позволить мне помыть тебя — совершенно невыносимо, — он насмехался над ней, самодовольно улыбаясь.

Элой смутилась от его слов. Она хотела немедленно утонуть или хотя бы просто оторвать ему голову. Она не знала, что ответить, да и не желала отвечать, вместо этого сосредоточившись на мытье. Гелис посмеивался над её реакцией, точнее, отсутствием реакции. Элой действительно была необычной, и он с трудом понимал её менталитет.

Как только она закончила мыться, то услышала приближающихся мужчин из дальнего конца пещеры. Их голоса слышались всё отчётливее, и Элой запаниковала — она до сих пор была обнажённой и покрасневшей. Она не хотела, чтобы кто-то узнал об её позоре, и сильно сомневалась, что Гелис остановит своих подчинённых, если они начнут её домогаться или смеяться над ней.

С этой мыслью Элой быстро заплыла за спину Гелиса, прячась за его огромным телом. Из воды были видны только её нос и глаза.

Гелис ещё раньше заметил приближение мужчин, но не стал предупреждать Элой, просто чтобы увидеть её реакцию. Однако его весьма озадачило то, что пленница использовала его в качестве щита. Она пыталась прижаться как можно ближе к его телу, её сердце бешено стучало, и она буквально вплотную уткнулась в его спину. Элой чувствовала запах его кожи и жидкости для мытья, которую они оба использовали, а также смесь лекарственных трав, мяты и собственного естественного запаха.

Гелис остался неподвижен ради неё и немного ради себя. Внезапно он проникся странным чувством по отношению к молодой охотнице и понял, насколько она была моложе него. Ей было всего девятнадцать лет, в то время как он приближался к своему тридцать пятому году жизни под Солнцем. Он был Избранным, всегда считал удовольствие слабостью, но всё же был покорён этой девушкой с огненной шевелюрой, без страха бросавшей вызов судьбе.

— Сэр, — один из воинов Затмения заметил Гелиса, и Элой сильнее прижалась к его спине.

Гелис холодно посмотрел на подчинённого, не узнавая его лица. Численность Затмения росла с каждым днём, и у Гелиса не было ни времени, ни желания запоминать имена и лица всех, кто попал под его командование. Но это не значило, что и армия ничего о нём не знала. Они все знали, что он был их лидером и чего от них требовал, и этой информации о нём было вполне достаточно. Он не хотел, чтобы подчинённые знали о пленнице-Норе, и убивал любого, кто начинал догадываться. Исключением была лишь служанка, и то потому, что Гелис мог легко её контролировать, имея над ней рычаги давления.

Двое мужчин продолжали на него смотреть, словно не замечая девушку, испуганно прижавшуюся к его спине.

— Вольно, — раздражённо отозвался он, и мужчины быстро направились к выходу. Если бы он не ответил, эти идиоты наверняка так и продолжили бы стоять в ожидании приказа, — можешь всплыть, девочка, — он почувствовал, как она выдохнула с облегчением. Её дыхание обожгло его кожу.

— Я не девочка, — проворчала Элой и подплыла, чтобы оказаться лицом к нему.

— Ни одна нормальная женщина не постыдилась бы показать своё тело, — Элой знала, что некоторые Карха — Карха Тьмы — как мужчины, так и женщины, демонстрировали наготу с уверенностью и гордостью. Это был старый и общепринятый способ найти партнёра, основанный на привлекательности. Однажды ей довелось быть свидетельницей подобного, и с тех пор она зареклась принимать участие в таких «традициях».

Гелис заметил, что её лицо утратило злость — похоже, она задумалась над его словами. Его губы растянулись в ухмылке, и он повернул лицо Элой к себе.

— Мне нравится быть единственным, кто может осквернять тебя взглядом и иными способами, — прошептал он ей прямо в губы, и его глаза злобно сверкали.

— Ты, гад! — она пыталась проклинать его, но он пропустил её оскорбление мимо ушей и вышел из воды, чтобы вытереться. Элой увидела, как он подошёл к единственному полотенцу, и возмущённо закричала, не желая делиться:

— Ну уж нет! Бери своё!

— Это и есть моё, — Гелис не мог не дразнить её даже в этот момент.

— Я не хочу делиться с тобой полотенцем! Это отвратительно!

— Очень красноречиво, — он приподнял бровь, сохраняя с пленницей зрительный контакт. Он не собирался прикрываться полотенцем, зная, что любопытство Элой сыграет с ней злую шутку, — тогда подойди и забери его, — он протянул руку с полотенцем как можно дальше от своего тела, ничего не скрывая от взгляда Элой. Она могла в деталях разглядеть его достоинство, но Элой продолжала смотреть ему в глаза. Одной рукой она закрыла грудь, а другую опустила между бёдер, также прикрывшись. Медленно выйдя из бассейна, она направилась к Гелису. — Нет.

— Что?

— Не скрывай себя, — она нахмурилась.

— Не говори мне, что делать!

— Если тебе нужно полотенце, ты будешь меня слушаться, — Гелис ухмыльнулся, пристально на неё посмотрев. Похоже, она и вправду не станет использовать полотенце после него, хотя в этом был смысл. Но она уже слишком его разозлила и спровоцировала, чтобы получить полотенце просто так. Однако Элой в свою очередь опустила руки и подошла к его рубашке, решив бросить вызов.

Глаза Гелиса расширились, когда он увидел её тело. Она была красивой, между её ног виднелись короткие тонкие волоски, которые не вызывали отвращения, а скорее возбуждали. Он ведь так и не был удовлетворён, его член напрягся сильнее при виде её обнажённого тела. Гелис хотел немедленно взять её, и плевать, понравится ей это или нет, и уж тем более получит ли она наслаждение. Он зарычал, когда она надела его рубашку на мокрое тело; ткань прилипла к влажной коже, выделяя изгибы. Длинная большая рубашка доходила ей до середины бедра. Гелису нравилось видеть Элой в его одежде.

Она повернулась к нему, вопросительно изогнув бровь.

— Так и будешь стоять? — Гелис прищурился в ответ и начал вытираться. Элой смотрела на то, как работали мышцы под его безупречной и одновременно странной бледной кожей. Гелис не был хорошим человеком — да и в целом его было сложно ассоциировать с человеком. Он был безжалостным убийцей и подлецом, но его тело было сложено подобно сильной и смертельно опасной — и немного громоздкой — машине для уничтожения всего живого.

Гелис надел штаны и схватил Элой за руку. Он одел на её запястья наручники и закрыл их ключом, затем толкнул пленницу к выходу. Таким образом он грубо вытолкал её из пещеры и повёл обратно. Снаружи дул сильный ветер, который развевал её влажные волосы во всех направлениях. Неожиданно Гелис услышал визг Элой и увидел, как она резко прикрылась.

Элой любила прохладный ветерок, но когда порыв задрал рубашку ей до пупка, она закричала, торопливо пытаясь прикрыться. Она почувствовала холодный ветер своей промежностью, и это было совсем непривычно. Она не могла знать, не увидит ли её случайно кто-нибудь из Затмения. Она не могла идти вперёд и чувствовала на себе взгляд Гелиса, полный презрения.

Время от времени ветер поднимал рубашку над её задницей, где прикрываться было сложнее, особенно скованными руками. Несколько секунд Гелис наблюдал за тем, как Элой боролась, ругалась и спотыкалась. Будь её руки свободны, проблем бы не возникло, но Гелис испытывал наслаждение от её неудобного положения.

Когда ему это надоело, он протянул к ней руку, схватив ткань в тот момент, когда ветер опять усилился. Элой слегка вздрогнула и бросила на него недовольный взгляд.

— Не трогай меня.

— Ты бы предпочла продемонстрировать свою задницу ночным патрульным? — она неловко поёжилась, ничего не сказав в ответ. Гелис подтолкнул её вперёд, направляя.

Элой густо покраснела. Иногда он всё же обращался с ней как с человеком, а она продолжала его ненавидеть; но чем больше он нарушал её границы, тем сильнее ей это нравилось. Она отрицала это, но ей нравилось чувствовать его руки на своём теле. Похоже, она сходила с ума или вроде того.

Как только они добрались до комнаты, Гелис открыл дверь и толкнул Элой внутрь. И, прежде чем она успела отойти от него, звонко шлёпнул её по заднице, даже с немного большей силой, чем рассчитывал.

Звук шлепка разнёсся по комнате, нарушая тишину. За ним последовал возбуждающий Гелиса стон полуголой пленницы. Она так громко застонала, что поначалу даже не поняла, что этот звук донёсся именно из её рта. Она не узнавала собственный голос.

После этого Элой застыла, шокированная осознанием того, что ей понравилось такое «наказание». Раст никогда её не наказывал. А теперь она чувствовала приятное тепло, распространившееся между ног от обычного шлепка.

Гелис ничего не сказал, наблюдая за её смятением. Он не хотел, чтобы пленница привыкала к шлепкам, но иногда мог бы наслаждаться её реакцией.

Немного успокоившись, она подошла к мягкой кровати и легла на неё. Элой устала — умственно и физически — от постоянной борьбы с собой и Гелисом. Она положила голову на подушку и закрыла глаза, желая поспать и надеясь, что однажды ГЕЯ заставит Гелиса провалиться сквозь землю.

Гелис заметил, как Элой во сне прикасалась к собственной груди. Он обязательно уделит ей внимание как только закончит просматривать карты. Сейчас же он не стал комментировать маленький фетиш пленницы. У него ещё будет время изучить его, независимо от желания Элой.

Скоро наступил рассвет, но он продолжал заниматься картами. Если он пойдёт спать, то отдохнёт всего пару часов — в лучшем случае, четыре часа. Он мог не спать несколько дней, не теряя сил, в отличие от слабаков-подчинённых, которые служили ему. Гелис посмотрел на кровать и услышал тихий стон Элой. Она лежала на спине, а руки находились над её головой. Она растянулась на кровати в довольно провокационной позе, и это возбуждало.

Может быть, от ещё одного дня без сна хуже не станет. Гелис медленно подошёл к кровати. Он забыл приковать наручники цепью к стене, и это стоило исправить. Сделав задуманное, он решил приковать цепями лодыжки пленницы к ножкам кровати — небольшое улучшение, добавленное им до того, как они ходили мыться. Гелис не хотел, чтобы Элой боролась с ним, как бы он ни наслаждался её попытками сопротивляться.

Сняв штаны и нижнее бельё, он почувствовал, как лёгкий ветерок подул над его стоявшим членом, вызывая более сильную эрекцию. Он посмотрел на тело пленницы. Промежность привлекла его внимание, но пока он не хотел лишать Элой девственности. Ему было нужно простое облегчение, и если он его не получит, тогда безжалостно оттрахает её.

Он опустился на кровать, расставив колени по обе стороны от тела Элой, и провёл своими бледными руками по её горячей коже, затем прикоснулся пальцем к её влажному лону. Гелис облизал губы, желая попробовать пленницу: он сделает это, но только после того, как избавится там от волосков.

Он старался не концентрироваться на её влагалище и раздвинутых ногах. Вдохнув через нос, он приблизился к её голове, лежавшей на подушке. Он почувствовал её мягкое дыхание на своём члене и удовольствие от мыслей о том, как пленница вновь начнёт сопротивляться. Её губы были такими пухлыми, и он уже не мог дождаться её реакции.

Элой спала без сновидений, в тепле и уюте. Но начала шевелиться когда ощутила, как что-то горячее и влажное потёрлось о её губы. Она открыла глаза, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение. Перед ней что-то находилось. Она сразу начала бороться, дёргая ногами и осознавая, что была привязана. И в панике наблюдала за тем, что именно приобретало более чёткие контуры перед её глазами.

Гелис нависал над ней с безумной усмешкой и водил своим членом вдоль её губ. Элой поспешно закрыла рот, но в нём уже ощущался странный вкус.

— Если ты осмелишься укусить меня, я не буду сдерживаться и трахну тебя в твою девственную дырочку, да так, что мой член достанет до твоего горла, — глаза Элой расширились. Укусить? Он хотел запихать свой внушительный орган ей в рот? Она с ненавистью на него посмотрела, а он сильнее толкнул член в её губы, заставляя их раскрыться, — а потом я перережу тебе глотку и буду смотреть, как ты истекаешь кровью на моей кровати, малышка, — прошептал он. Элой ощутила головокружение. Она не хотела подчиняться, но знала, что он не лгал. В его глазах была смесь голода и желания убивать. Опасная комбинация, — открой рот.


	7. Глава 7

И Элой покорно сделала это. Её губы мягко обхватили головку его члена. Но зубы она держала стиснутыми. Гелис провёл членом по её зубам. Дрожь пробежала по позвоночнику Элой, когда она видела его огромный орган так близко у своего лица. Она ведь хотела осмотреть этот странный мужской придаток, и ей представилась «отличная» возможность. Какая ирония.

Из него что-то сочилось, и вкус был странным. Элой не могла сказать, что вкус был неприятным, скорее нейтральным. Она внимательно смотрела на пенис. Его выпуклый кончик был розоватым и в целом имел более тёмный цвет, чем остальные части тела Гелиса. Любопытно. Элой задалась вопросом, как такое могло быть; ну не загорал же он только этой своей частью.

Она была слишком занята изучением его члена, чтобы вовремя почувствовать, как Гелис положил ладонь на её горло. Её глаза немного расширились от лёгкого сдавливания. Элой хотела посмотреть ему в лицо, но вместо этого медленно проследовала взглядом от члена к телу. У основания пениса виднелись тёмные волоски, дальше она увидела сильные накачанные бёдра, брюшной пресс — тоже с волосками, ведущими к пупку, а затем вверх к груди с маленькими оливковыми сосками. И огромным рукам.

Когда Элой встретилась с ним взглядом, то ей показалось, что его глаза светились. Гелис зарычал, крепче сжав её горло.

— Открой свой грёбаный рот, — его хватка усиливалась с каждым словом, а глаза сверкали от голода и разочарования.

Элой медленно подчинилась, разжимая зубы дюйм за дюймом. Тогда Гелис одобрительно на неё посмотрел.

— С тобой когда-нибудь это делали? — он провёл головкой по её губам, но пока не погружался в её рот.

Элой слегка покачала головой, стараясь не мешать его действиям. Гелис ухмыльнулся. Она видела злые намерения в его взгляде.

— Прижми губы к зубам и держи рот открытым, — он толкнул свой член в неё. И почувствовал жар её гладкого влажного языка. Элой же вновь ощутила вкус, который скорее всего был просто мускусом Гелиса. Член прошёл глубже в горло, и ей пришлось раскрыть рот до предела. Челюсть Элой заболела, а глаза заслезились, будто в её рту был кляп.

Гелис внимательно наблюдал за ней. Её пухлые губы обхватили его член подобно тугой перчатке. А её глаза… как же он любил, когда она плакала. Он поддался желанию толкнуться глубже, затем медленно вытащил член. Стон сорвался с уст Элой, когда член снова оказался внутри.

Она изо всех сил старалась не закрывать рот, даже когда пенис был глубоко в её горле. Она почувствовала удушье и умоляюще посмотрела на Гелиса.

— Хорошая девочка, — похвалил он её голосом, наполненным самодовольством и удовлетворением. Он убрал ладонь с её горла, чтобы схватить за волосы и окинуть её голову назад для лучшего доступа. Теперь её нос практически утыкался в волоски у основания члена.

Элой застонала, а Гелис начал двигаться быстрее. Он крепче сжал её волосы, хрипя при каждом движении. С силой используя бёдра, он заставлял её голову дёргаться туда-сюда. А в мыслях Элой крутилось лишь «только не кусай его, только не кусай…»

Гелис почувствовал, что скоро кончит прямо в горло пленнице. Он вновь схватил её за волосы, с такой силой, что впился пальцами в кожу головы. Затем взглянул на Элой.

— Я собираюсь кончить, — он не знал, зачем сказал ей об этом.

Это была простая фраза, но Элой от неё заметно напряглась.

Значит, появится сперма? Сейчас? Но как? Где?

Вопросы возникали в её голове так быстро, что она едва успевала их обдумать.

Поток мыслей вызывал головокружение, но она старалась поддерживать ровное дыхание, едва получая необходимое количество воздуха через ноздри.

Вскоре движения Гелиса стали прерывистыми, а дыхание ускорилось. Он вколачивался в неё так сильно, что её нос продолжался сталкиваться с жёсткими волосками на его лобке. Рвотный рефлекс становился всё более отчётливым. Внезапно Гелис схватил её за затылок и толкнул свой член так глубоко, насколько это было возможно.

— Чёрт! — воскликнул он, и глаза Элой расширились, когда он буквально прижал её лицо к своему лобку. Её нос уткнулся в его кожу, заблокировав дыхательные пути. Она почувствовала, как член Гелиса запульсировал, и жидкость брызнула ей в горло. Бормоча проклятия, Элой начала вырываться, требуя кислорода.

Гелис посмотрел на пленницу: слёзы текли по её красным щекам. Он наслаждался каждой слезинкой. Он вытащил член, когда последняя капелька спермы оказалась на её языке. И, выдохнув, упал рядом с Элой на кровать.

Элой терзали противоречия. Она чувствовала вкус его спермы во рту, на своём языке, но категорически отказывалась это глотать.

— Глотай.

Она повернула голову к Гелису и встретилась с ним взглядом. Он предвидел этот выбор.

Она покачала головой.

Нет.

— Девочка, делай, как я говорю, — в его голосе не было привычной свирепости. Похоже, он был измотан.

Она продолжала просто смотреть на Гелиса, заметив на его лбу капли пота и красноту на скулах. Даже он иногда уставал, и Элой нравилось то, как он сейчас выглядел.

Прождав слишком долго, Гелис схватил Элой за подбородок и сжал её щёки, желая, чтобы она наконец проглотила. Он пристально на неё смотрел.

— Я сказал глотай.

Но вместо того, чтобы послушаться, Элой выплюнула сперму, и та струйкой стекла по её подбородку, попав на руку Гелиса. Его ухмылка моментально исчезла, и на лице осталось лишь недовольство, когда он прищурился.

— Я не потерплю непослушания, — произнёс он, брезгливо вытирая руку о бедро Элой. Сперма была довольно жидкой, но липкой. Элой вскочила, пытаясь отодвинуться, но цепи ей не позволили.

— Хватит! — крикнула она, ненавидя это склизкое ощущение на коже. Но Гелис продолжал размазывать сперму по её бедру, несмотря на протест.

— Ты ведь меня не послушала? И я тебя тоже не буду, — он многозначительно посмотрел на неё, выражая этим взглядом больше, чем Элой могла понять.

Затем он поднялся с кровати и ослабил цепи на ногах Элой. То же самое он сделал после с её руками. Элой вопросительно посмотрела на Гелиса, размышляя о его мотивах.

Когда Гелис вернулся, то обхватил её талию и заставил Элой перевернуться, таким образом скрутив цепи. Он навис над ней, разместив ноги по обе стороны от её бёдер.

— Что ты, чёрт возьми, творишь? — пробубнила Элой в матрас. Однако Гелис не ответил, только приподнял её и подложил под её шею подушку. Элой до сих пор была полностью обнажена и жутко смущалась от мысли о том, что лежала на кровати кверху задницей.

Затем она почувствовала руки Гелиса на своей спине. Они опускались всё ниже, вызывая нехорошие подозрения.

— Нет, — прошептала Элой, когда он слегка раздвинул пальцами её складки. Она ненавидела его молчание, как будто он совсем ничего не чувствовал, доставляя ей дискомфорт, — Гелис, — прошипела она, а он провёл пальцами по её промежности, похоже, снова собираясь засунуть их внутрь.

— Ты не стала влажной даже после того, как отсосала мне, малышка? — Элой зарычала на него, чувствуя себя дешёвой шлюхой.

— Меня не возбуждает твой член, — бросила она ему.

Она ожидала грубостей и оскорблений в ответ, но вместо этого получила ощутимый шлепок по заднице. Элой взвизгнула, выгнув спину. И, прежде чем она успела отдышаться, Гелис снова ударил её по тому же месту.

Элой не могла смириться со смущением от осознания того, что именно от такого наказания становилась влажной. Она крепко сжала кулаки, стараясь не обращать внимания на это чувство. Она не понимала, почему это происходило.

— Хочешь, чтобы я продолжил? — хрипло спросил Гелис.

Элой тяжело сглотнула, сопротивляясь ответу, возникшему в голове.

— Нет.

Гелис наклонился, прижавшись губами к её уху.

— Звучит как «да».


	8. Глава 8

Гелис наблюдал за тем, как Элой, уткнувшись лицом в матрас, пыталась сдерживать стоны. Несмотря на попытки сопротивления, она подсознательно выгибала спину, услужливо подставляя ему свою упругую задницу. На бледной коже виднелись красные следы, и Гелис прекрасно видел, как возбуждалась пленница. Ухмыльнувшись, он провёл пальцами по её промежности — благодаря естественной смазке, его пальцы легко скользили внутри. Затем он сунул палец в рот, чтобы попробовать её, и застонал от мысли о том, что он первый делал это с ней, а также от её вкуса.

Элой ахнула, почувствовав его палец внутри, и обернулась, увидев, что он сделал после. Она до сих пор задумывалась о том, как легко Гелис совершал такие неловкие вещи, в то время как ей от подобного хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

— Твоя киска на вкус так же хороша, как и на вид, — бесстыдно заметил он, заставив Элой застонать от стыда.

Его член снова стоял, но Гелис хотел поэкспериментировать с юной охотницей.

Он провёл пальцем по её промежности, массируя складки, а другой рукой поглаживал её задницу. Он услышал, как пленница застонала, закусив нижнюю губу. Гелис улыбнулся и, дождавшись тишины, погрузил в неё большой палец.

Элой взвизгнула, когда почувствовала вторжение, её мышцы крепко сжали его палец. Это было не больно, её тело привыкло к подобному ещё с тех пор, когда она, купаясь, исследовала себя. Гелис легко шлёпнул её по заднице, и Элой вновь уткнулась в матрас, подавляя стон.

— Кто бы мог подумать, бесстрашная охотница любит, когда её шлёпают как непослушного ребёнка, — произнёс Гелис, ожидая реакции.

Элой отрицательно покачала головой, рыча на него.

Тогда, чтобы доказать свою точку зрения, он ударил её по заднице сильнее, чем когда-либо. Кожа покраснела от жгучей боли, а Элой выгнула спину, громко закричав.

Элой чувствовала возбуждение, когда рука Гелиса соприкасалась с её кожей. Она мучительно вцепилась в простыни, задыхаясь от приятных ощущений.

Гелис ухмыльнулся и погрузил в неё указательный палец. Теперь она увлажнилась сильнее, и палец легко скользил внутри. Похоже, там всё готово к чему-то большему, чем пальцы.

— Чувствуешь? — он акцентировал свой вопрос глубоким движением пальца. — Насколько ты мокрая?

Это был риторический вопрос.

Элой не стала отвечать ему. Она боролась с собственным больным разумом.

Тогда Гелис решил наказать её за игнорирование. Когда он снова ударил её по заднице, это не шокировало Элой, а было воспринято скорее как приятное наказание, и она предпочла бы, чтобы и в будущем он наказывал её только таким способом.

В этот момент Элой окончательно потеряла желание бороться. Она с радостью ждала, когда грубая рука Гелиса соприкоснётся с её плотью.

Гелис с удовлетворением наблюдал за тем, как прекратилась её борьба. Сильный опять победил слабого.

— Тебе нравится это, малышка?

Она согласно промычала, хоть и неохотно. Он погрузил в неё другой палец, медленно растягивая её маленькое отверстие. После чего наклонился к её лопаткам и укусил за кожу.

Эта поза позволила его члену коснуться её тела. Гелис был готов взорваться от искушения. Он прошептал ей, как удивительно она будет себя чувствовать рядом с ним.

Теперь Элой не скрывала стонов и лишь прикрывала глаза. Она ощущала что-то, скользившее между половинками её задницы. Ощущение не было незнакомым, чтобы сразу отстраниться, поэтому она просто наслаждалась.

После минутного размышления она поняла, что это было: его член. Гелис вновь был готов, и Элой буквально чувствовала силу его желания. Он едва не кончал, просто прикасаясь к ней.

По её телу распространилось высокомерное удовлетворение. Ему было достаточно дотронуться до неё, чтобы возбудиться, а вот сам он не мог ничего сделать для того, чтобы она захотела его. Она была как кнопка, управляющая машиной, а он даже не подозревал об этом.

Она простонала, подтолкнув свою задницу к его члену и зажимая его руку между бёдер.

Гелис больше не мог погружать в неё пальцы из-за изменения позы. Он вопросительно взглянул на Элой, а после болезненно укусил её за шею, когда понял, что произошло.

— Ты что творишь, девчонка? — Элой не понимала, почему ей нравилось, когда он так к ней относился. Она всегда ненавидела чувствовать себя маленькой и неполноценной, но прямо сейчас его слова вызвали трепет бабочек в низу её живота. Элой наслаждалась мыслью о том, что Гелис был старше и крупнее её.

Словно подтвердив это откровение, её живот снова сжался, когда Элой подумала о том, что Гелис нависал над ней. Она громко застонала и потёрлась о него.

Гелис схватил её за талию и, выпрямившись, снова ударил Элой по заднице. Эта девчонка играла с огнём.

Для него было бы слишком просто взять и засунуть в неё член. Он ослабил кандалы на её ногах после очередного шлепка; таким образом он давал понять, что она не так уж свободна.

Элой наслаждалась его шлепками, и, когда Гелис на мгновение перестал уделять ей внимание, она слегка обернулась, заметив, что он отпускал её. Но её тело жаждало другого.

Голос в её подсознании велел ей пинком сбросить его с кровати, сломать ему ребро или пробить череп. Но голос был слишком слабым, и Элой не хотела его слушать.

Вместо этого она плавно качнула бёдрами, привлекая внимание Гелиса. Взглянув на неё, Гелис злобно улыбнулся и пристально посмотрел на её задницу и промежность.

Этот образ будто благословило само Солнце. Он верил в то, что это так. Вид этой невинной молодой девушки, талантливой в убийствах и борьбе с судьбой, соблазнял его. Гелис был не из тех мужчин, что могли отказать женщине — особенно той, которая была прикована к кровати и лежала кверху задницей.

Ухмыляясь, он провёл ладонями по заднице Элой, а затем ухватился за её бёдра. Он подтянул её тело к себе и, нависнув над ней, начал кусать за плечи и шею. Отвлекая её своим ртом и руками, он скользнул членом по её промежности.

Элой вскрикнула, теперь все ощущения слились воедино. Она чувствовала губы и зубы Гелиса на своей коже, его мозолистые пальцы сжимали её плоть, и что-то тёрлось об её складки. Разум Элой был слишком затуманен для того, чтобы думать об этом. Она застонала, когда Гелис надавил пальцами на её клитор. Постепенно её стоны становились громче, она задыхалась от удовольствия.

Гелис колебался, размышляя о том, трахнуть ли пленницу прямо сейчас. Он видел, как помутился её рассудок: её глаза были плотно закрыты, щёки покраснели, а из открытого рта на простынь стекала тонкая нить слюны. От такого вида на него нахлынуло что-то яростное, подобное волне при приливе на прежде спокойном море. Он прижал головку члена к её девственному входу.

— Тебе нравится? — его голос был глубоким, а глаза возбуждённо сверкали.

Элой рассеянно кивнула.

Гелис медленно двинул бёдрами вперёд. Он хотел взять её, особенно в этот момент, когда она сама выражала невероятное желание. Он толкнул свой член немного глубже, почувствовав, как её девственный вход напрягся от давления, сопротивляясь его вторжению.

Элой была близка к тому, чтобы кончить, когда почувствовала, как что-то большое давит на её влагалище, и это давление послало тревожный сигнал в её голову. Она должна сопротивляться инстинкту шире раздвинуть ноги. Элой хмыкнула, а Гелис наклонился ниже, чтобы поиграть с её грудью, укусить за шею и помассировать клитор. Он знал, что делал, а она знала, чего он хочет. Её разум боролся с туманом, желая избавиться от него, но пальцы и рот Гелиса были слишком умелыми.

— Ты хочешь больше?

Она заикалась, не в силах ответить, борясь с внутренним конфликтом. Гелис чувствовал, как она боролась с собой. Он ухмыльнулся и укусил её за плечо. Затем ещё сильнее надавил членом, ощущая, что её лоно было готово принять его, но она подсознательно сжимала мышцы, сопротивляясь. На его лице появилась лукавая улыбка, его забавляло то, как протестовал разум пленницы.

Он уже почти вошёл в неё, понимая, что это будет не так просто — сжатые мышцы пытались вытолкнуть его член.

— Чья это киска?


	9. Глава 9

Элой застонала, желая, чтобы он заткнулся, поскольку всё труднее становилось воспринимать ситуацию, в которой она оказалась. Она должна была немедленно и страстно ответить: «твоя», но её разум не хотел отказываться от борьбы за СОБСТВЕННОЕ тело и гордость.

Гелис ненавидел её колебания, особенно в те моменты, когда они оба знали ответ на его вопрос. Резко сжав её бёдра, он толкнул свой член вперёд, войдя в неё на несколько сантиметров. Сильные мышцы сжали его орган, и это ощущение сводило с ума. Горячее дыхание Гелиса обожгло кожу Элой. Он желал быть в ней полностью. Необъяснимая, странная необходимость.

Элой почувствовала, как внутри неё оказалось нечто, раз в пять крупнее его пальцев. Она дрожала, и похоть притупила секундную боль. Это было слишком чуждое и неудобное чувство.

— С-стой, — всхлипнула она, вцепившись в простыни, пытаясь отстраниться от него. Её разум был категорически против его вторжения.

Гелис знал, что она пришла в себя, и её тело начало сопротивляться. Но он не был намерен слушать её, поэтому крепче стиснул её бёдра, чтобы вонзиться с новой силой.

Будто прочитав мысли Гелиса, Элой лягнула его в грудь, столкнув с кровати на пол. К её сожалению, Гелис был готов к подобному повороту событий.

Время словно застыло, в его голове запечатлелся образ раздвинутых ног и того, как Элой повернулась со сверкающими от ярости глазами, как сбросила его с кровати. Ни одна женщина отныне не была для него более привлекательной, чем эта рыжая лисица.

Гелис успел подставить руки, чтобы не упасть лицом в пол. Он был грациознее, чем ожидала Элой.

Она наблюдала за тем, как этот крупный мужчина бросился к ней, уверенная, что сейчас он либо убьёт её, либо будет пытать. Она встретилась с ним взглядом и вместо злобы увидела на его лице ухмылку, от которой по её коже распространился жар.

Но Гелис просто подошёл к своим штанам. Он подбирал и ронял их снова и снова, следя за тем, как тяжело дышала пленница, и борясь с сумасшедшим возбуждением. Она стояла на коленях и, немного обернувшись, внимательно смотрела на него.

Ему нужно было остыть, иначе он схватит её, вдавит в матрас и заставит заплатить за наглость. Сейчас он не был уверен, хотел ли трахнуть Элой или выбить жизнь из её тела.

Элой смотрела, как Гелис направился к двери, и ждала, когда он всё-таки нападёт.

— Считай, что тебе повезло. Но скоро я всё равно получу то, что мне принадлежит, — процедил он сквозь зубы и ушёл, захлопнув дверь.

Элой подождала пять минут, её тело было напряжено, она не торопилась двигаться. С одной стороны, ей было плевать, куда он пошёл, а с другой, её терзало любопытство. Когда никаких подозрительных звуков за дверью всё же не послышалось, Элой расслабилась на кровати. Её тело обмякло, и она упала на подушку.

Она не знала, как до всего этого докатилась. Стыд грыз её кости, смущение разрывало её плоть, особенно в области задницы и влагалища. Она чувствовала себя оскорблённой, её самооценка стремительно падала.

Почему она была единственной, кто чувствовал это? Почему Гелис пытался изнасиловать её и не ощущал ни капли раскаяния, а она в это время чувствовала себя беспомощной дешёвкой?

Она не понимала. Вздохнув, Элой обняла подушку. Скоро рассвет, и её ожидал очередной скучный жаркий день.

Сон мог стать единственной передышкой, поэтому Элой закрыла глаза и попыталась уничтожить в памяти образы себя и Гелиса. Образы того, как она была готова потерять девственность. Она не ценила целомудрие до этой ситуации, но теперь понимала, что лишение невинности могло обойтись слишком дорого. Не то, чтобы она действительно заботилась о девственности — просто не хотела, чтобы первым с ней это сделал Гелис. Она хотела выбрать, но будет ли у неё такая возможность?

Элой застонала в подушку. Ей нужен сон, хотя бы в нём она окажется подальше от этого маньяка.

***

— Сэр!

Элой недовольно замычала, завертевшись на кровати от неприятного шума.

— Командир! Сэр!

Голос принадлежал молодому мужчине.

Элой открыла глаза и посмотрела на дверь. Её тело было прикрыто простынями, но руки всё ещё оставались связанными.

Она решила дождаться, когда голос вновь послышится. Она не сильно переживала о вторжении, так как Гелис запер дверь, ключ от которой держал при себе. Поэтому Элой просто моргнула, окончательно просыпаясь.

Было около двух часов после полудня, если судить по тусклому свету снаружи.

— Разрешите войти, сэр?

Элой прыснула со смеху. Видимо, этот парень туп, как навоз кабана, раз считает, что Гелис мог отмалчиваться, находясь в своей комнате. Она закатила глаза, но тут же ощутила учащённое сердцебиение при мысли о том, что не видела и не слышала, как Гелис запирал дверь прошлой ночью.

Элой села на кровати, встревоженно посмотрев на дверь. Она не привыкла быть загнанной в угол, но хорошо знала, как выходить из затруднительного положения. Если этот мужчина будет представлять угрозу, она убьёт его.

И вот случилось худшее: дверь скрипнула и начала медленно открываться.

Дерьмо. Дерьмо! Блядь!

Элой посмотрела на себя. Цепи на её ногах были отрегулированы так, что она могла ударить человека по лицу, если он приблизится. Она ждала, её дыхание успокоилось, когда она увидела фигуру входившего. Её разум начал просыпаться, приводя реакцию в норму.

Незнакомец был довольно высокого роста, но всё же ниже, чем Гелис. Его кожа была загорелой с бледными участками на тех местах, где обычно находились доспехи. У него были взлохмаченные волосы, а на голове не было шлема.

Сначала незнакомец посмотрел на стол, затем скучающим взглядом окинул её тело, после этого взглянул на оставшуюся часть комнаты, и только потом снова перевёл взгляд на неё.

— Дерьмо, — пробормотал он, встретившись с её глазами, излучающими опасные намерения. Глаза солдата расширились, он изучающе посмотрел на её грязные волосы, бледную кожу и почти обнажённое тело.

Элой была готова обороняться в случае нападения, но взгляд солдата быстро сменился с потрясённого на любопытный.

— Ну и кто тут у нас? — спросил он, но Элой проигнорировала его.

— В чём дело?

— Командир там?

Два других мужских голоса послышались рядом.

Элой застыла. Будучи прикованной, она смогла бы одолеть одного противника, но не трёх.

В комнату вошли двое: один солдат был темнокожим и напоминал Варла, а другой был бледен как Теб. Мужчины уставились на неё, в изумлении вскинув брови.

— Она вломилась сюда?

— Нет. Посмотрите, как она выглядит.

Элой почувствовала их взгляды на своём теле, от которых всё начало зудеть. Она ненавидела своё нынешнее состояние.

— Она хорошо выглядит.

— Как игрушка командира.

Элой зашипела, услышав эти заявления. Гнев смешался с кровью и наполнил вены. Раньше она не хотела, чтобы солдаты к ней приближались, но теперь желала одного — свернуть им шеи.

— Ты правда думаешь, что командир стал бы заниматься подобным?

— Он же мужчина.

— Она в отличной форме, и в её глазах виден опасный блеск. Пытаться взять её — всё равно что попробовать прокатиться на бегуне.

Они говорили о ней, будто она была какой-то вещью, диким зверем. Элой зарычала, чувствуя себя объективированной этими глупцами.

— Убирайтесь, — процедила она, и в её глазах запылала ярость.

— Или что? — спросил, видимо, самый наглый из всей троицы.

— Или я убью вас.

Солдаты рассмеялись, заставив Элой густо покраснеть от смущения и гнева. Любой, кто её знал, мог быть уверен в том, что свои угрозы она легко могла воплотить в реальность.

— Сомневаюсь, что ты справишься со всеми тремя.

Она бросила взгляд на самоуверенного ублюдка.

— Может быть, нам стоит проучить её, раз командира пока нет? — он подтолкнул товарища и злобно ухмыльнулся.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Что, если она всё ему расскажет? — темнокожий мужчина скептически покачал головой.

— Но она не знает, как нас зовут, — подхватил самый застенчивый, посмотрев на неё.

Разум Элой кричал. Её глаза сверкали от страха и гнева, она не могла поверить в то, что прогнала Гелиса ради того, чтобы эти мерзкие идиоты воспользовались ею. Она проклинала Гелиса. Проклинала за то, что он не запер дверь. Проклинала себя за уязвимость. Однако ещё сильнее проклинала его за то, что он не освободил её, и теперь она не сможет убить этих солдат.

— Вот именно, — улыбнулся первый, подойдя к кровати, и разум Элой дошёл до высшей точки паники.

— Он всех вас убьёт, — бросила она в жалкой попытке сдержать их.

— Он ни о чём не узнает, милашка, — прошептал наглец, и Элой съёжилась.

Когда противник приблизился к ней, она ударила его ногой в грудь, отбросив так же, как Гелиса.

— Ёб твою мать! — двое оставшихся удивлённо смотрели.

— Да она практически бегун в человеческом теле! — пробормотал темнокожий мужчина в шоке, а застенчивый жадно пожирал взглядом стройные ноги Элой. Она прикрыла промежность ладонями, чтобы никто туда не пялился.

— Грёбаная сука! Хватайте её за ноги! — двое поколебались, но бросились к ней. Элой пыталась сопротивляться, но противники умело уворачивались. Она наносила удары по их плечам и бёдрам, тяжело дыша.

Она извивалась под их пальцами, когда они прижали её к кровати, готовая вырваться на свободу, когда хоть кто-то из мужчин отвлечётся. Рубашка задралась над её бёдрами, и её лицо вспыхнуло, когда она увидела, как первый посмотрел на её промежность.

— Чёрт возьми. На ней даже нижнего белья нет, — теперь туда глядели все.

Элой завизжала, её голос был высоким и пронзительным, который точно был слышен за дверью. Она не относилась к тем, кто много кричал, но сейчас ничего не могла поделать. Её действительно пытались изнасиловать, и это делал не тот монстр, намерения и повадки которого она знала, а безымянные ублюдки.

— Заткните её! — приказал первый, но Элой продолжала бороться. Её свирепость росла сильнее, она дёргалась под ними, не позволяя лишний раз дотронуться до себя.

— Боже, какая она сильная.

Она почувствовала, как первый забрался на неё, прижал её тело к матрасу и, нависнув, посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Я думал, ты собиралась убить нас, — он провёл ладонями по её бёдрам и грубо впился пальцами в кожу. Элой заплакала, её лицо исказилось от ужаса, когда она почувствовала, как солдат прижался к ней. Она никогда раньше не просила вмешательства высших сил, но страх вынудил её сдаться.

Нет, это не должно случиться.

Пожалуйста.

Пожалуйста, кто угодно.

Помогите.


	10. Глава 10

— Зря вы это затеяли.

Элой никогда не думала, что поблагодарит ГЕЮ за то, что услышит этот голос. Она повернула голову и увидела Гелиса, который стоял в дверях. Его тело было напряжено, он яростно смотрел на подчинённых.

В доли секунды все трое отстранились от её тела, но Элой была слишком шокирована, чтобы двигаться, и смогла разве что свести ноги вместе. Она смотрела на Гелиса и тяжело дышала, а его глаза были прикованы к солдатам, которые ранее пытались её изнасиловать.

— Она хотела сбежать, сэр! — первый пытался найти оправдания, но Гелису даже не потребовалось посмотреть на Элой, чтобы понять, что подчинённый лжёт.

Элой никогда прежде не чувствовала такого облегчения. Её сердце бешено колотилось, дыхание было поверхностным, а глаза стали мокрыми от слёз. Сейчас она была счастлива увидеть командира Затмения, грозно стоявшего в дверях.

Гелиса трясло от ярости. Он почувствовал, как покраснела его кожа, как под ней начали пульсировать вены, а стиснутая челюсть заболела от напряжения. Он был рассержен не столько из-за того, что эти трое ублюдков пытались совершить изнасилование, сколько из-за их прикосновений к ЕГО женщине. Яд, называемый собственничеством, распространился по его венам, затапливая всё и погружая его в пучину безумной ревности.

Он перевёл взгляд на Элой — её волосы разметались по подушке, на руках виднелась кровь от борьбы, рубашка была задрана, а ноги плотно стиснуты. Её глаза заставили что-то в нём сломаться. Слёзы текли по её побледневшим щекам, когда она смотрела на него. Гелис никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то смотрел на него так, как она. Будто на само Солнце.

Он низко зарычал и сделал шаг вперёд, после чего схватил одного из солдат за шею. Гелис знал, что это был не тот, кто залез на Элой, но именно он первым попался под руку.

— Сэр, пожалуйста! — всё, что он успел произнести до того, как в комнате раздался хруст позвонков, и его голова безжизненно откинулась назад. Другие двое ахнули, когда Гелис просто отбросил тело на пол.

— Поднять его, — приказал он серьёзным и жёстким голосом.

Они не стали задавать вопросов и быстро подчинились, схватив тело за руки и ноги.

Гелис подошёл к своему столу и вытащил из ящика нечто, похожее на верёвку. Затем начал привязывать руки солдат к конечностям убитого, стараясь затянуть верёвку максимально сильно, чтобы остановить кровообращение.

— Ты, — он ткнул кулаком в грудь подчинённого, — ты был тем, кто пытался её изнасиловать, — это было скорее утверждением, чем вопросом.

— Нет, сэр, не я, — Гелис ударил его, заставив упасть на пол и потянуть за собой товарища.

— Ты был тем, кто пытался изнасиловать её.

— Сэр, это не я… — Гелис с силой наступил на его грудную клетку. Послышался треск, и мужчина закричал.

— Я не буду повторять снова.

— Д-да, сэр.

— А ты ему помогал, — он посмотрел на другого.

— Да, сэр, — второй явно был умнее.

— Вы встанете в центре базы и будете ждать, пока я к вам не обращусь. Больше ни с кем не разговаривайте, — с трудом встав, оба солдата, хромая, покинули комнату.

Огонь в Гелисе не утихал, он хотел убить их быстро, но это не удовлетворило бы его. Он должен был на их примере продемонстрировать остальным, что будет, если кто-то ещё осмелится посягнуть на его женщину.

Он услышал шорох позади себя и вспомнил, что ему было нужно проверить состояние своей женщины.

Он подошёл к двери и плотно запер её, затем приблизился к Элой, до сих пор пребывавшей в шоке из-за нападения, чтобы снять с неё наручники.

Он освобождал Элой, а она не сводила с него глаз. Её взгляд настолько пронизывал, что даже Гелис почувствовал себя весьма некомфортно.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он.

Она кивнула, но ничего не сказала. Гелис предположил, что с ней всё нормально, не считая крови на запястьях. Он посмотрел на Элой ещё раз. У него не было возможности заглянуть под рубашку, которую она носила.

— Что они сделали?

Он внимательно наблюдал за ней, ожидая ответа. Скорее всего, он успел вовремя, поймав подчинённых прежде, чем они нанесли бы большой ущерб. Но когда он вновь перевёл взгляд на лицо Элой, то увидел, как её глаза застилали слёзы, а нижняя губа дрожала. Затем Элой уткнулась носом в его грудь.

Обхватив руками его талию, она разрыдалась как ребёнок. Её тело тряслось, и она буквально заползла на колени Гелиса, прижимаясь к нему сильнее.

Глаза Гелиса расширились, он не ожидал такой реакции от закалённой в боях охотницы.

Он очень хотел оттолкнуть её от себя, но что-то внутри противилось этому. Тогда он приобнял Элой, позволив ей уткнуться в его плечо. Он чувствовал влажную кожу её щеки на своей шее, её холодный нос прижимался к его уху; и Гелис наконец понял, насколько молодой была его пленница. Должно быть, она до последнего держала это напряжение в себе, пока не произошёл сегодняшний инцидент. Она больше не могла удерживать маску силы и решимости.

Он не знал, сколько времени она проливала слёзы на его доспехи, не знал, сколько времени гладил её по голове, а после по талии, пытаясь успокоить. Сколько времени ему понадобилось, чтобы сидеть и жалеть её. Он не знал, но прекращать это не хотел.

На улице уже темнело, когда Элой заснула. Её дыхание было глубоким и ровным, даже во сне она цеплялась за Гелиса; её миниатюрное тело обвилось вокруг его массивного. Он уложил её в постель, накрыл простынёй и ушёл, на этот раз заперев дверь.

***

Элой медленно проснулась, её глаза щипало, а мышцы на лице побаливали от напряжения. Явные признаки долгого тяжёлого плача распространились по всему телу: глаза были опухшими, а конечности онемели.

Оглядываясь на события предыдущего дня, она поняла, что сломаться и использовать Гелиса как утешение было ошибкой. Ошибкой, которая дорого ей обойдётся.

Он пытался успокоить её, его аура отдавала неловкостью. Элой была потрясена, когда он не сбросил её с кровати и не велел повзрослеть.

Она помнила, как цеплялась за него, желая, чтобы в этот момент он был Растом. Разбитое сердце звало покойного отца с каждым её всхлипом и горьким плачем. Но всё же она искала утешения в человеке, который лишил Раста жизни, и теперь Элой ненавидела себя ещё больше.

Она лежала там: на кровати, на которой Гелис каждый день издевался над ней, где она ненавидела себя каждую секунду, где она была почти изнасилована тремя мужчинами и где она так цеплялась за Гелиса, будто от него зависела её жизнь.

Элой повернулась, посмотрев на чёрное небо за окном. Она не знала, сколько времени спала, где были те мужчины и был ли с ними Гелис. И, честно говоря, ей было всё равно — она хотела покинуть это место и вернуть свои достоинство и гордость.

Закряхтев, Элой села и потянулась, разминая конечности. Она уже заметила, что наручники пропали — значит, Гелис снял их, когда она спала.

Она встала и поправила рубашку, прикрывшись. Затем обошла комнату в поисках оружия или чего-либо полезного. Элой ничего не нашла под кроватью и в сундуке и тогда посмотрела на стол Гелиса.

Перед ней лежали запутанные карты и схемы, из которых она смогла узнать лишь архитектурную планировку Меридиана. Она просмотрела схемы одну за другой.

Маршруты атак, возможные пути эвакуации граждан, слабые места во внешних стенах, пара точек доступа под въездным мостом и торговые пути.

Элой вздохнула, устав, но продолжала смотреть. Увидев изображение шпиля, близлежащих поселений и Священных земель, она ахнула.

Она зажала рот ладонью, на мгновение даже забыв, как дышать. Элой сощурила глаза, всматриваясь в отмеченное местоположение её с Растом дома на землях Нора. Вокруг был аккуратно начерчен красный круг и рядом написаны заметки, которые Элой не могла прочитать. Она посмотрела на верхнюю часть карты и увидела, что та была датирована двумя годами ранее, до атаки Затмения. Мысли Элой рухнули куда-то, чувства очерствели, а она сама будто провалилась в чёрную дыру в собственной голове.

Она не услышала, как щёлкнул замок, не увидела, как открылась дверь, и не заметила раздражения на лице Гелиса, когда он увидел её около своего стола.

— Любопытная Нора, — произнёс он, и она подскочила, как ужаленная. Элой приняла боевую стойку, готовясь к драке.

— Ублюдок! Ты следил за нами!

Она покраснела от ярости, лучи лунного света переливались в её волосах. Она была похожа на раскалённую бурю, готовую выжечь всё на своём пути.

— Хочешь обниму? — Гелис раскинул руки в стороны, саркастично ухмыляясь.

Элой отпрянула, сильнее возненавидев свою ошибку.

— Расскажи! Что ты узнал обо мне? Почему решил подождать? Почему?!

— Не хочешь? Ты уверена, принцесса? — он засмеялся над ней, опустил руки и подошёл к прикроватной тумбочке, чтобы зажечь свечи.

Ярость вспыхнула в Элой, ослепив, и она не раздумывая бросилась на Гелиса.

Однако Гелис предвидел это и, увернувшись, схватил Элой за руки и отбросил её на кровать.

— Девочка, — произнёс он предупреждающе и, не глядя на неё, зажёг последнюю свечу.

Пренебрежительное отношение разозлило Элой ещё сильнее.

Она не могла поверить в то, что смерть Раста планировалась с самого начала.

Она зарычала и, прыгнув с кровати, попыталась нанесли удар одной ногой в лицо Гелиса, а другой — по его бедру.

Раздражённо вздохнув, Гелис без труда перехватил обе её ноги, предотвратив попытку нападения.

— Знаешь, это неправильный способ отблагодарить своего спасителя, — он притянул её ближе к себе.

Элой вырывалась, но тщетно. Тогда она подалась вперёд, намереваясь ударить Гелиса прямо в горло, несмотря на то, что он до сих пор удерживал её ноги, и ей пришлось бы необъяснимо извернуться, чтобы атаковать.

Гелис разгадал её намерения и с силой согнул её ноги в коленях.

— Неудивительно, что те трое так легко одолели тебя. Твои атаки слабы и не продуманы, — он со скучающим выражением уставился на неё. Будто ему приходилось иметь дело с агрессивным ребёнком.

Но всё же Гелис должен был признать, что очень наслаждался её борьбой и вспышками наготы при очередной атаке. Его член начал каменеть, когда резкие движения Элой заставили её рубашку подняться выше; когда сама Элой рычала на него.

— Ты кусок дерьма! Ублюдок! Ты отнял у меня Раста! — он не реагировал на её слабые попытки оскорбить его. — Ты убил его даже без честного боя! Трусливый старый пень! — Гелис нахмурился, а его губы плотно сжались в тонкую полоску. — В честном бою он убил бы тебя прежде, чем ты успел бы нанести удар! И ты знал это! Вот почему ты всё спланировал! Ты слабый, жалкий…

Слова Элой были прерваны, когда Гелис схватил её рукой за горло и сжал сильнее, чем когда-либо. Элой начала бездумно бить его ногами и руками, не попадая, и в итоге оказалась прижатой к кровати.

— С меня хватит твоих оскорблений. Возможно, мне стоило позволить тем ублюдкам сделать с тобой нечто грязное, тогда ты стала бы ценить моё терпение, — он буквально шипел напротив её щеки, а затем укусил её.

Элой сопротивлялась, хриплые крики срывались с её уст, но лёгкие очень быстро начали гореть от нехватки кислорода. Она вцепилась в руку Гелиса, выпучив глаза, а её ноги обессиленно обмякли под его весом.

Он отвлёкся от покрывания кожи Элой укусами только за тем, чтобы увидеть её глаза, наполненные слезами. Гелис не мог отрицать то, как прекрасно она выглядела в этот момент: её глаза блестели, полноватые губы раскрылись в беззвучном крике, щёки покраснели от гнева, а рыжие волосы разметались ореолом позади неё. Он чувствовал злость, но растущее с каждой последующей секундой вожделение перебивало ярость.

— Я вытрахаю из тебя дурные манеры.

Зловещая ухмылка, появившаяся на его губах, заставила внутренности Элой сжаться.

Что она наделала…


	11. Глава 11

Терпение Гелиса лопнуло. Ему надоело играться с Элой и терпеть её выходки.

Сильнее сжав её шею, он свободной рукой пытался отыскать ранее выброшенные наручники.

Элой продолжала наносить удары кулаками по его спине. Её борьба ослабла из-за нехватки кислорода, разум приказывал ей экономить силы, чтобы не задохнуться и выжить, и Элой была готова послушаться. Но мысль о том, что придётся пережить потерю последней своей ценности, была сильнее страха перед угрозой смерти. Приподнявшись, Элой пнула Гелиса, пусть и не так сильно, как хотела.

Гелис хмыкнул; её удар не принёс ему никакой боли. Он перехватил одну из рук пленницы и надел на её запястье наручник, не встретив особо сопротивления, затем отпустил её шею, чтобы она могла дышать, и быстро проделал то же самое с другой рукой. Не желая, чтобы Элой вновь начала бороться, он приподнял её, переместил к стене и закрепил её руки над головой.

Разум Элой был затемнён, будто в её голове кто-то закрыл шторы. Она ощутила лёгкое головокружение и тошноту и закрыла глаза.

Гелис воспринял её действия как то, что она сдалась, и не мог не почувствовать самодовольство и разочарование одновременно. Он наслаждался её гневом и был ближе всего к тому, чтобы быть испепелённым её огнём, благословлённым Солнцем.

Забыв о своём недовольстве, он раздвинул ноги Элой и приподнял их так, чтобы её искры оказались на его плечах. Взгляд Гелиса был сосредоточен на её вздымающейся груди.

Элой почувствовала движение и медленно открыла глаза, увидев перед собой Гелиса, который навис над ней как тёмное грозовое облако.

— Уже сдалась? Как трогательно, — усмехнулся он, и его глаза злобно сверкнули.

Элой зарычала и, резко убрав ногу, нанесла удар пяткой по его лицу, заставив Гелиса отвернуться.

— Пошёл нахуй, — огрызнулась она.

Голова Гелиса всё ещё была отвёрнута. Прищурившись, он с опаской посмотрел на дверь.

Затем быстро притянул к себе ногу Элой и впился в неё зубами.

Элой завизжала, её глаза расширились, а кожа на ноге вспыхнула от боли.

Не теряя времени, Гелис разорвал рубашку пленницы, обнажив её грудь.

— Наглая мелкая девчонка, — он ухмыльнулся, отбросив куски порванной ткани, и грубо схватил Элой за грудь. Элой изогнулась, пытаясь отстраниться, но тщетно.

— Остановись! — закричала она, дёргая закованными в наручники запястьями. Нога болела после укуса, а грудь неприятно покалывала.

Гелис засмеялся и вновь сжал горло пленницы. В комнате раздался хриплый звук удушения.

— Ты, кажется, до сих пор не поняла, что не в состоянии предъявлять требования, — он выглядел довольным; зрение Элой затуманилось.

Он не стал ждать: она не должна была чувствовать себя комфортно, понимать ситуацию, не принимать своё будущее или продолжать бороться. Он поправил её ногу и наклонился, обхватив губами сосок Элой, а другой сжав пальцами. Наконец он мог сделать то, к чему стремился ещё в бассейне.

Элой вздрогнула; позвоночник отозвался болью, когда Гелис резко поднял её бёдра. Она ощущала, как его язык ласкал её сосок, посылая импульсы по всему телу и в её промежность.

— Нет, — выдохнула она.

Её голос не заставил его смягчиться, Гелис устроился удобнее между её ног, уперевшись членом, скрытым лёгкими доспехами, в её промежность. Элой ненавидела его тело, даже когда оно было одето. Панели его доспехов тёрлись о её клитор.

Она боролась с собой, разум приказывал ей немедленно оттолкнуть его.

Почему он не мог просто сделать это?

Просто покончить с этим?

Он делал это ради её удовольствия? Возможно, он непреднамеренно возбуждал её своими прикосновениями.

Элой стиснула зубы и снова попыталась ударить его: мозг умолял столкнуть Гелиса, убить — да что угодно. Но когда она пошевелила ногой, Гелис сильно укусил её грудь. Элой заплакала, сжав кулаки и закрыв глаза.

Наконец он оставил в покое её соски и прижался лицом к её щеке.

— Если ты хотя бы подумаешь о том, чтобы причинить мне вред, ты будешь наказана, — прошипел он в её кожу, затем провёл языком по её щеке, на что Элой в ответ застонала, попытавшись отвернуться.

— Больной ублюдок.

Он положил ладони на грудь Элой и посмотрел на её прекрасное лицо. Очевидно, она была взволнована его действиями. То, как она пыталась противостоять собственному возбуждению, было восхитительно.

— Опять приступаешь к оскорблениям, малышка? — она презирала его, но не могла отрицать то тепло, которое проносилось по её телу всякий раз, когда он так называл её.

Гелис массировал пальцами её соски и наблюдал за тем, как она плотнее сжимала губы и хмурилась.

— Хватит! — воскликнула она, предприняв попытку вырваться.

Он схватил её за бёдра и прижал к себе так, что её промежность соприкоснулась с его твёрдым членом.

— Если ты желаешь боли, тогда я просто трахну тебя, не подготовив твоё тело, — он пристально посмотрел ей в глаза.

Элой вздрогнула, скривившись от его хватки: пальцы Гелиса ранили её плоть, доспехи болезненно царапали кожу. Элой хотела приложить руки к груди Гелиса и оттолкнуть его, сказать ему, что у неё есть выбор, и она не нуждается в его снисхождении. Однако другая её часть призывала не противиться «подготовке», которую он ей предлагал, как будто он уже знал, как всё должно было произойти.

Элой зарычала, отводя от него взгляд, но краем глаза заметила, как он начал снимать доспехи, пока она обдумывала его слова. И в какой-то момент она уже не могла отвести от Гелиса глаз, очарованная им.

Раст бы тебя возненавидел.

Прошептал её внутренний голос, и в глазах Элой отразился шок.

Гелис посмотрел на неё, стягивая штаны и освобождая свой член. Он провёл головкой по складками пленницы, медленно раздвигая их и надавливая на клитор.

Элой застонала. Любопытство умоляло её посмотреть вниз, посмотреть на то, что там с ней делал Гелис, но чрезмерное смущение не позволяло ей опустить глаза.

Она чувствовала, как он касался своей возбуждённой плотью её кожи, раздвигал складки и медленно толкался внутрь. Она сжимала ногами его талию, её бёдра дрожали, прижатые к кровати.

Гелис не замечал её обеспокоенного выражения, слишком сосредоточившись на том, как раздвигались её складки, когда он поглаживал её клитор. Разведя ноги Элой шире, он увидел, что её промежность была влажной. Маленькая дырочка. Плотная, но уже подготовленная. Ухмыльнувшись, он приподнял Элой за задницу, грубо сжал и приблизил к себе.

Элой закусила губу и захныкала от боли. Прежде чем она смогла восстановить самообладание, она почувствовала, как что-то, похожее на палец, прижалось к её промежности. Тогда Элой укусила себя за руку, чтобы отвлечься.

— Можешь отрицать всё, что хочешь, но это так и останется враньём, — услышала она.

Внутренний голос пытался успокоить её, но в этот момент Гелис провёл ладонью по её груди и сжал пальцами сосок.

Элой открыла глаза, но старалась не смотреть на него; её дыхание было шумным и поверхностным.

Она услышала, как Гелис засмеялся. Его смех был больным и извращённым.

Он зашевелился, давление на её промежность увеличилось, и Элой вновь захныкала. Её разум оцепенел, приготовившись к скорому вторжению; скорой потере.

Гелис смотрел на неё сверху вниз, готовясь войти.

— Посмотри на меня.

Элой не двигалась.

Он прижался к ней и чуть погрузил член внутрь.

— Посмотри на меня, девочка, — прорычал Гелис, его терпение иссякало.

Тем не менее, она всё ещё не двигалась, продолжая кусать свою руку.

Он отстранился от неё, затем сильнее толкнулся вперёд, чтобы погрузиться глубже. Он переводил взгляд с лица Элой на её промежность и обратно.

— Если ты не посмотришь на меня, я сделаю тебе больно, — прошипел он.

ГЕЯ, да ей и так было больно. Он вошёл в неё совсем немного, но её мышцы уже горели. И ей придётся посмотреть на него, чтобы остановить ещё большую боль. Но ей было слишком стыдно, стыдно за его действия и его самого. Элой сжала ладони в кулаки, руки находились над её головой, а ноги были широко расставлены. Беспомощная.

И она со слезами и мольбой посмотрела на него. Надеясь на скорое завершение или на свободу.

Слова «хорошая девочка» сменились толчком.

Элой смогла принять такую позу, чтобы увидеть происходящее.

Её глаза расширились, он вошёл в неё даже не на три четверти.

— Нет, остановись! Он слишком большой!

Гелис ответил ей, засмеявшись, и она посмотрела на него с отвращением.

— Я сделаю всё, чтобы он поместился в твоей маленькой тугой киске, — зловеще произнёс он сквозь оскал.

Задыхаясь, Элой потянула за цепи, пытаясь оттащить своё тело и вынудить Гелиса убрать член.

Но прежде, чем успех был достигнут, тишину в комнате заполнил её вопль, затем — слёзы и всхлипы от резкой боли.

Её будто разорвали пополам. Снизу всё горело, она никогда раньше не испытывала такой боли, от которой содрогалось всё тело.

Элой услышала над собой громкий стон Гелиса.

— Чёрт, — выругался он. Ни одна его женщина не была такой милой и изнеженной, — смотри, охотница, — он начал вытаскивать член, который с трудом выходил из неё, — твоя киска не хочет меня отпускать, — он ухмыльнулся, услышав, как вскрикнула Элой. Она была такой напряжённой и в то же время такой мягкой.

По щекам Элой снова потекли слёзы. Она не хотела плакать, но боль вынуждала её.

Грубая пощёчина заставила её шумно вздохнуть и быстро взглянуть на Гелиса.

— Посмотри, как твоя киска идеально поглотила меня. А ты думала, что у меня «слишком большой», — он со смехом наклонил её голову и слегка отодвинулся.

Увидев это, Элой больше не могла отвести взгляд. Она никогда не видела ничего подобного раньше: его окровавленный член наполовину торчал из неё.

Гелис не смог сдержать смешка, как только увидел её реакцию на их слияние. Карие глаза Элой были широко раскрыты, щёки заплаканы, а рот приоткрыт от ужаса и удивления.

Пользуясь моментом, он начал медленно двигаться в ней, входя на всю длину, затем почти вытаскивая. И всё время наблюдал за её лицом.

Она до сих пор ощущала боль от его странных движений.

Он двигался, задевая её клитор, и тогда её лицо напрягалось, а глаза сосредоточенно следили за процессом.

Её щёки густо покраснели, боль постепенно сменялась похотью и приятными ощущениями.

Гелис начал двигаться сильнее и быстрее. Каждый толчок сопровождался шлепками кожи о кожу. Когда он вошёл особенно глубоко, то Элой дёрнулась будто от удара током.

Она что-то пробормотала, заинтересовав его.

Похоже, он нашёл её точку G. А Элой продолжала смотреть на то, как его член входил в её промежность. Гелис наклонился, поудобнее перехватив её ноги, чтобы погружение было наиболее глубоким, и обхватив сосок Элой ртом.

Она сходила с ума, мысли будто вытекали из неё, он словно высасывал их из её тела с каждым сильным толчком. Её растянутые мышцы горели, а разум ослепляли вспышки боли, смешанной с удовольствием. Его пальцы впивались в её бёдра, язык ласкал сосок, а её ноги, закинутые на его плечи, болтались в такт движениям.

— Тебе нравится? — спросил он, оторвавшись от её груди. Элой не хотела отвечать, не хотела давать ему какое-либо удовлетворение.

Он толкнулся сильнее, причиняя ей боль изнутри, и укусил её за сосок, затем успокаивающе лизнув его.

— Тебе нравится, как я тебя трахаю? — прошипел он, и это было скорее утверждением, чем вопросом. Элой застонала, по её телу пробежала дрожь, от позвоночника до промежности, которая страдала от неустанных сильных толчков.

Он не позволял ей успокоиться, не давал ни малейшего шанса привыкнуть к его размеру. Её сильные мышцы крепко обхватывали его член, и это доставляло ему чертовски приятные ощущения. Элой же никогда раньше не чувствовала себя настолько подчинённой, погребённой под огромным мужчиной, который был почти вдвое старше неё, который явно пытался своими толчками разорвать её пополам.

Она едва могла дышать, несмотря на то, что её рот был открыт. Дыхание превращалось в стоны, каждый вдох напоминал хрип.

— Чёрт, мне так хорошо. Твоя киска так крепко сжимает мой член, — выдохнул Гелис и посмотрел в лицо Элой. Её глаза были прикрыты, щёки пылали, приобретя тот же оттенок, что и волосы, а губы раздвинулись. Внезапно Гелису захотелось сунуть язык в её рот. Он не целовался, но сейчас настолько тонул в ней, что не мог сопротивляться своему желанию и прижался своим ртом к её.

Дрожь пробежала по телу Элой, когда она почувствовала, как губы Гелиса соприкоснулись с её. Она недоумевала, почему он это сделал, но ей определённо понравилось это ощущение. Языком он заставил её приоткрыть рот, и она позволила ему, наполненная любопытством, не давшим ей упустить возможность испытать что-то новое.

Она чувствовала Гелиса повсюду: на каждом сантиметре её кожи, в каждой частице воздуха между ними. Их языки дразнили друг друга, и Гелис сильнее впивался пальцами в бёдра Элой. Она чувствовала его внутри себя, то, как он стискивал её кожу, пронзал глубже и сильнее, обвивал её тело своим.

Он протянул руку к волосам Элой, оттягивая её лицо назад, но не отрываясь от её рта. Отняв у Элой возможность свободно дышать, он заставил её вдыхать его дыхание, пока он вколачивался в неё своим членом.

Она вскрикнула, когда он со шлепком опустил ладонь на её задницу. Мышцы Элой плотно сжались вокруг члена Гелиса, и она простонала в его губы. Гелис отстранился от её рта, чтобы сделать вдох; из его огромной груди вырывалось рычание.

— Ты выглядишь отлично, когда я тебя трахаю, — его глаза блестели серебристым оттенком, он закусил нижнюю губу.

Элой нравилось дикое выражение его лица, но она снова отвлеклась на наблюдение за тем, как соединялись их тела. Она зашла уже слишком далеко, чтобы теперь чувствовать смущение.

Гелис терял рассудок. Никогда ещё он не чувствовал себя так хорошо, как сейчас. Его член находился в охотнице, которая с интересом следила за их соитием. Он растягивал её до предела и наслаждался мыслью о том, насколько мал её вход и какие забавные у неё морщинистые розовые складки, особенно в сочетании с его органом более тёмного цвета. Два оттенка кожи красиво сталкивались, когда он вонзался в неё, погружаясь в светло-розовую кожу настолько, что был виден красноватый цвет внутри её лона.

Элой была на пике, ей не хватало совсем чуть-чуть для того, чтобы кончить; громко застонав, она немного сдвинула бёдра, заставив Гелиса прижаться сильнее.

Она была не одинока в грядущей кульминации, Гелис тоже чувствовал, как по его телу начала распространяться волна тепла; он сосредоточился на пленнице, двигаясь активнее. Голова Элой была откинута назад, а её шея возбуждающе изогнулась, когда охотница бесстыдно застонала.

Приятное чувство росло внутри неё, обволакивало внутренности и бросало её сознание в темноту. Это было подобно волне во время прилива, готовой вот-вот обрушиться на неё.

— Назови моё имя, прокричи его ради Солнца, — он шептал в шею Элой, наклонившись над ней. Инстинкт заставлял её подчиниться, просто выполнить его приказ без раздумий.

— Скажи это, охотница.

— Г-ге… — он непроизвольно толкнулся сильнее, услышав первый слог своего имени.

— Да, продолжай, — он укусил её в шею, посасывая кожу и оставляя след на её бледной плоти, — крикни так, чтобы вся база узнала, кто тебя здесь трахает.

Элой поколебалась, её разум начал протестовать. Гелис замедлил движения, но не остановился.

— Пожалуйста, — пробормотала она, пристально посмотрев на него. Гелис приподнял бровь, взглянув в её наполненные похотью глаза.

— Пожалуйста? — он ещё замедлился.

— Нет. Пожалуйста, Гели… — она не договорила, когда он сильно вонзился в неё, и застонала в предвкушении кульминации. Он схватил её за волосы и вновь впился зубами в кожу, на этот раз между шеей и плечом.

Шлепки их тел друг о друга разносились по комнате вместе с громкими стонами Элой.

— Прокричи моё имя, кончи для меня, Элой.

И она сдалась, когда он произнёс её имя, вдохнул его в плоть её шеи.

— Гелис!

Она прокричала изо всех сил, её спина изогнулась как боевой лук, она крепче обняла Гелиса ногами. Её тело пульсировало, энергия скользнула от конечностей к промежности, сжимаясь, а затем распадаясь на тысячу частиц.

Гелис не смог сдерживаться дольше, мускулы Элой, сжавшие его член, заставили его кончить после пары последних толчков. Он не отводил глаз от её лица, когда она затянула его с собой в глубины экстаза.

— Хорошая девочка.


	12. Глава 12

Что-то щекотало её по бокам и заднице, которые всё ещё были голыми.

Она не помнила, в какой момент заснула, но проснулась от боли между ног и неприятной судороги.

Элой застонала в матрас, вытянула руки над головой и выгнула спину.

Сзади она услышала вздох, похожий на рычание.

Любой другой человек на её месте уже запаниковал бы, но подсознание Элой распознало этот звук.

Моргнув, она повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на его источник. Солнечные лучи обожгли её глаза и заставили зажмуриться. Элой вскрикнула, явно не ожидая, что проснётся именно днём.

Она зашевелилась, желая прикрыть наготу и испытывая смущение и стыд. Она переместилась к углу кровати, чтобы схватить скомканную рубашку, и вместе с вещью к ней вернулась и заниженная (а, точнее, униженная) самооценка. Её глаза начали застилать слёзы, сожаление наполнило её кости свинцом, утяжеляя движения. Элой густо покраснела.

Она всегда была сильной, умственно и физически, но никто и никогда прежде не заставлял её чувствовать себя слабой и бесполезной в течение длительного периода времени.

Она вела себя смиренно, пока Раст был рядом, но потом стала той, кого боялись люди, к кому обращались за помощью, а в последнее время ещё и поклонялись; и теперь она лежала на кровати, которая даже не была её собственной, и покрывалась плёнкой позора.

Закрыв глаза, Элой попыталась избавиться от этого чувства, но её своеобразная медитация прервалась, когда мужчина, лежавший рядом с ней, сжал пальцами её бёдра, возвращая Элой в реальность.

— Нет, — чуть не расплакалась она, теряя последние остатки гордости.

Хотя, были ли смысл говорить, если Гелис никогда её не слушал?

Гелис навис над ней, прижимая к кровати и раздвигая её ноги. Он похотливо посмотрел на два её входа.

Он ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Он погладил её там, проводя пальцем по складкам, похожим на лепестки розы, и наслаждаясь вздохом Элой, вцепившейся пальцами в простыни.

Гелис хотел взять её снова, прямо сейчас, но у него были дела, поэтому он не мог позволить себе тратить время на секс.

Он встал, оделся, пообещал себе, что ещё вернётся позже к своей обнажённой пленнице, свернувшейся на кровати.

Он быстро справился с утренними обязанностями, хотя его разум был поглощён ощущением кожи Элой, тем, как она стонала, обхватывая своими мышцами его плоть. К счастью, жёсткие пластины доспехов не позволяли никому догадаться о направлении его мыслей, и, когда выдалась возможность, он вернулся обратно к Элой.

Теперь он стоял позади неё, поглаживая её кожу, покрывавшуюся мурашками.

Элой простонала ещё одно жалкое «нет», уткнувшись лицом в матрас.

Гелис видел, насколько она была влажной и возбуждённой, независимо от того, как сопротивлялся её разум. Её тело говорило обо всех истинных желаниях.

Наклонившись, он впился зубами в её задницу, услышав визг Элой, но тут же облизал след укуса.

— Тс-с.

— Ты — кусок кабаньего дерьма! — внезапно выкрикнула Элой, извиваясь в его руках и пытаясь лягнуть.

Он не ожидал атаки, но успел перехватить её ногу и, согнув в колене, прижал конечность Элой к её же спине.

Элой немедленно замерла и выругалась от вспышки боли. Она закрыла глаза.

— Я тебя ненавижу.

Что-то в её словах обеспокоило Гелиса, он терпеть не мог беспокоиться о чём-то или о ком-то.

И тогда он набросился на неё.

Сжав пальцами бёдра Элой, он притянул её к себе, свободной рукой освобождая из-под доспехов затвердевший член.

Не сможет же она оставаться такой же тихой в этой ситуации?

Элой вздрогнула и схватилась за кровать, пытаясь отстраниться от его тела.

— Твою мать, блядь! — она проклинала его, краснея от гнева и стыда. Она попробовала повернуться, чтобы ударить Гелиса по лицу, она хотела почувствовать, как его нос сломается под костяшками её пальцев, как по его бледной коже хлынет кровь.

Гелис освободился от доспехов и, прикоснувшись к талии Элой, грубо толкнул её в матрас, после чего резко вошёл в её ещё узкое отверстие.

Элой закричала, её тело, в отличие от прошлого раза, не было подготовлено, и она крайне болезненно ощущала каждый его толчок.

— Успокойся, — прорычал Гелис, вколачиваясь в неё.

Ей стало плохо. Тошнота поднималась вверх по её горлу, а голова закружилась от боли.

— Остановись.

Он не слушал, вместо этого неуклюже протянув руку между ней и кроватью и надавив на клитор.

Его умелые руки ослабили решимость Элой, заставив её нервы вспыхнуть подобно проводу, находящемуся под напряжением.

Элой застонала в матрас, пряча лицо и ненавидя себя.

Гелис молча смотрел на неё, его губы растянулись в ухмылке.

— Тебе нравится? — спросил он, услышав её приглушённый вскрик после особенно сильного толчка.

Как обычно, она не отвечала, и эта непокорность возбуждала.

— Я больше не буду так вежливо спрашивать, — прорычал он и, грубо сжав её бёдра, вошёл в неё до предела.

Элой хрипло дышала, чувствуя, что снова проигрывает.

Она застонала, уткнувшись головой в простыню.

— Тебе нравится ощущать мой член внутри? — его глаза сияли, а лицо исказилось в самодовольной гримасе.

Тогда она попыталась отделаться коротким «да», не говоря больше ни слова и стыдясь своего согласия.

— Скажи это, — его пальцы сильнее вонзились в её плоть.

— Пожалуйста, не надо.

Она знала, что он наблюдал за ней, видел каждую складку её промежности. Лицо Элой пылало от смущения, хотя она знала, что он уже видел её всю.

Элой услышала, как Гелис засмеялся позади неё, как будто она только что пошутила.

— Наблюдение за тем, как я погружаюсь в твоё тело, и тебе приходится с этим мириться, становится одним из моих любимых занятий.

При очередном толчке Элой закусила губу, от слов Гелиса по её позвоночнику пробежал холодок.

Он продолжал в ней двигаться долгими и сильными толчками, часть его доспехов царапала её обнажённую кожу. Гелис сосредоточенно наблюдал за слиянием их тел.

Он вновь надавил на её клитор, вызвав приятный спазм внизу живота Элой. Выдохнув, она приподняла голову и опёрлась на руки, ранее безвольно лежавшие по бокам. Её действия улучшили трение между их телами.

Она бесстыдно стонала, выгибая спину. Её кожа покалывала и горела там, где Гелис держал ладони, Элой чувствовала его жаркое дыхание и боль в бедре, которое грубо сжимали его пальцы при каждом толчке.

— Я сейчас… — она не могла сказать это, не могла сказать ему, боясь свихнуться. Однако испытывала странную необходимость предупредить его, как будто эта извращённая вежливость была уместна.

— Хорошая девочка. Кончи ради меня, прошепчи моё имя, — произнёс он у её лопатки.

Затем это произошло, по её телу будто прокатилась волна тепла: вытащила душу из её груди, протянула через всё тело и заставила её бёдра задрожать. Он удовлетворённо слушал её долгий стон, продолжая двигаться. Наконец Элой безвольно упала на кровать, и нижняя часть её тела не соскользнула на пол лишь потому, что Гелис её удерживал.

Гелис был разочарован тем, что не видел лица Элой, но он чувствовал её; чувствовал, как её сильные мышцы стиснули его. Он хотел бы понаблюдать за этим со стороны, наслаждаясь своей силой и действиями. Элой же никогда не подчинится его желанию и, как только потеряет контроль, ощутив блаженство, то подсознательно зацепится за него, заставляя присоединиться к кульминации.

— Чёрт, — выругался он, уткнувшись губами в плечо Элой; достаточно для того, чтобы оставить синяк. С последним толчком он опустошил себя внутри её тела.

Элой обмякла, когда ослабла его хватка; не особо приятное, но облегчающее чувство.

Гелис остался стоять на ватных ногах, потянувшись к своим доспехам — у него ещё были дела. Вещи, которые не касались Элой напрямую, но определённо заинтересовавшие бы её. Гелис развернулся и ушёл, последний раз оглянувшись на Элой, лежавшую почти без сознания на кровати.

Услышав, как закрылась дверь, Элой прикрыла глаза и расслабилась. Ей хотелось спать, несмотря на то, что она ощущала себя запуганной и использованной, и это ощущение проникло сквозь кожу, вгрызаясь в кости; казалось, её сердце вот-вот лопнет от позора, который почувствовал бы Раст, увидев всё это.

Осознав, что она нарушила свою клятву.


	13. Глава 13

Чёрный дым затуманивал некогда голубое небо, мёртвая высохшая земля была покрыта трещинами, ветер завывал тысячами кричащих голосов, разнося запах свежей крови, свернувшейся в глотках убитых.

Кости истощались от напряжения.

Лёгкие боролись за кислород.

Глаза опухли от постоянного плача.

Она пыталась бороться, пока её зрение не почернело, пока кожа не разорвалась между металлическими зажимами; пока кровь не стекла вниз по ногам, окропляя землю уходящей жизнью. Стрела за стрелой вонзалась в железные шкуры машин, не оставляя даже царапин. Элой была не одна в борьбе с неизбежным, многие стояли рядом с ней, большинство — позади неё, но все они были защитниками земли; и все пали, потерпев неудачу.

Она исчезала; её жалкое существование возникло из нити ДНК, которая даже не была её собственной; и она умирала снова, спустя тысячелетия.

— Достаточно, я не дам тебе умереть.

Сознание со скрежетом возвращалось к ней; Элой слишком хорошо знала этот голос.

Затем она упала, безнадёжно ухватившись за пыльную землю.

— Я не позволю тебе уйти с тем, что является моим, малютка Нора.

Его слова заставили её вздрогнуть.

О чём он говорил? Об её жизни?

Он имел в виду, что она принадлежит ему и не может умереть без его разрешения или не от его руки?

Волна жгучей боли заставила её открыть глаза и встретиться с его взглядом.

Он провёл ладонью по её животу и жестоко усмехнулся.

— Ты сохранила его в безопасности, хорошо.

Что?

Элой прищурила глаза и нахмурила брови, а её тело пыталось отстраниться от Гелиса.

— Нет-нет, он мой, — Гелис притянул её к себе, не позволив сбежать и обхватив её талию своими сильными руками, — ты можешь ему навредить.

Она не могла бороться с ним, её тело было ослаблено после многочисленных сражений, а разум с трудом мог формировать мысли. Но это не помешало возобновившейся боли пронзить её позвоночник и заставить задыхаться. Скользкими, покрытыми кровью руками она потянулась к своему животу.

Элой взвизгнула, и это был тихий крик среди хаоса, уничтожившего всё вокруг неё, и почувствовала, как что-то начало вырываться из её живота. Что-то жёстко тянуло вниз, давя на позвоночник.

Её страдания внезапно прекратились, стоило пронзительному крику заглушить все окружавшие её звуки.

Крик ребёнка.

— Большой мальчик.

Она открыла глаза, затуманенные болью, и увидела, как Гелис прижал к себе младенца, покрытого кровью. Элой почувствовала головокружение. Её зрение сфокусировалось на рыжих волосах на голове всё ещё кричавшего новорождённого. Элой попыталась разомкнуть губы, но не услышала ни единого слова. Она просто лежала, наблюдая за тем, что находилось перед ней.

— Ты подарила мне прекрасного наследника, малютка Нора. Взамен я подарю тебе быструю смерть.

Нет.

Её разум взбунтовался, заставляя сопротивляться. Она не могла понять, как всё это произошло, как она только что родила, как продолжила свой бесплодный род.

— Элой, — его голос, лишённый эмоций, выдёргивал её из дымки, заполнившей разум.

— Элой, — он произнёс ещё громче и отчётливее.

— Прощай, Элой.

Её мир провалился в темноту.

***

Она проснулась, упав с кровати и ударившись коленом о твёрдый пол так сильно, что звёздочки перед глазами замерцали. Комната была залита тенями и слабым светом. Похоже, уже была ночь.

— Совершенно чрезмерная реакция, — услышала она, как Гелис пробормотал с другой половины кровати.

Элой встретилась с ним взглядом.

Это звучало правильно, более чем.

Готова ли она рожать детей от этого монстра?

Могло ли то, чем они недавно занимались, привести к таким последствиям?

Никогда и ни с кем не общаясь на эту тему, Элой не знала, как всё происходило. Она не была уверена в том, что он сделал, что хотел. Раст не объяснял ей, откуда берутся дети, а Гелис уж тем более.

А сама она и вовсе родилась в Утробе горы ради ГЕИ!

Была генетически клонирована!

Откуда ей было знать о типах человеческого воспроизводства, если она сомневалась в том, что сможет воспроизвести кого-то сама? И будут ли её роды такими же, как у всех остальных женщин?

Она не видела никакой связи.

— Гелис.

Это привлекло его внимание, она редко произносила его имя; за исключением случаев, когда он трахал её, и она не могла контролировать свою речь во время оргазма.

Его глаза вопросительно сощурились.

— Что?

— Откуда берутся дети?

Его тело пронзило шоком, из-за чего он едва не наткнулся на собственный стол, когда проходил мимо него. Элой, должно быть, издевалась над ним. Да, она могла не совсем… точнее, совсем не знать, как работает секс и что нужно чувствовать, когда занимаешься им.

Но дети… Насчёт них она уж точно должна была догадываться.

Скорее всего, это была очередная её уловка.

— Не играй со мной в невежество, — сдерживая желание задать пару вопросов об её воспитании, Гелис просто посмотрел на Элой.

— Я не играю! — сорвалась она.

Это всерьёз? Гелис впервые ощутил себя растлителем и насильником. Была ли Элой настолько молода, что не знала о том, что их действия в спальне могли привести к появлению детей?

— Твоя мать должна была рассказать тебе об этих вещах. Не беспокой меня такими идиотскими вопросами.

Элой знала, что он просто пытался отмахнуться от неё, но его слова не могли не ужалить её.

У неё не было матери в обычном понимании. ГЕЯ выполняла функции матери, а поскольку технически Элой была матерью ГЕИ, из этого следовало, что она сама себе приходилась бабушкой.

— Ну, пожалуйста. Я правда не знаю, — она чувствовала стыд и обиду. Воспоминания об одиночестве чёрным туманом проникли в её сердце.

Гелис с презрением посмотрел на неё, увидев, как она поникла. Его волновало её душевное состояние. Она сидела на полу, обнажённая, с запутанными волосами и глазами, полными слёз. Она умоляла, хотя он показывал ей ответ на вопрос несколько часов назад — в доказательство тому было её до сих пор красное влагалище.

Она ранила его своей наивностью и невинностью.

— Я отвечу за небольшую плату, — он ухмыльнулся и приблизился к ней с игривым блеском в глазах.

Это прозвучало как угроза. Элой интуитивно чувствовала неладное, потому что любые задумки Гелиса были жестокими и необычными.

Сузив глаза, она посмотрела не него. Вряд ли он мог серьёзно угрожать ей прямо сейчас.

— И чего ты хочешь? — она больше не хотела, чтобы он был внутри неё. Сидя на полу, она ощущала сырость и холод, но это облегчало болезненную пульсацию между её ног. То, что он делал, заталкивая в неё свой пенис, привело к этим неприятным последствиям. Конечно, сам процесс был не таким уж плохим, но теперь Элой едва могла сидеть или двигаться без коротких вспышек боли внизу. Также сам процесс входа вызвал дискомфорт, поэтому Элой действительно не могла найти в себе желание вновь встретиться с его гениталиями. — Чего ты хочешь? — повторила она, и её лицо исказилось в ненависти.

— Хочу продемонстрировать ответ на твой вопрос.

Элой нахмурилась. Продемонстрировать?

— Как?

— Встань.

Она вздохнула. Гнев вскипел в ней из-за того, что она вновь должна была прислушиваться к этому мужчине ради удовлетворения собственного любопытства.

Как глупо.

— Ложись на кровать.

Элой раздражал его командный тон. Нехотя она сделала так, как он сказал, и легла на кровать. Однако не по центру, а ближе к краю.

И выжидающе посмотрела на него, прикрыв промежность ладонями, чтобы не позволять ему смотреть туда.

Гелис отошёл от кровати и, подойдя к сундуку под столом, потянулся за лезвием. Элой сразу напряглась, готовясь к бою.

— Что ты… — но он прижал её к матрасу и схватил за одну ногу.

— Я не сделаю тебе больно, только если ты сама не захочешь, — усмехнулся он, всё ещё не сводя взгляда с её ноги.

Элой наблюдала за тем, как осторожно он скользил лезвием по её лобку, срезая тонкие рыжие волоски. Она никогда не брила там и находила странным то, что он счёл это необходимым.

— Ты что, никогда здесь не брила, девочка?

Элой проворчала «нет», чувствуя себя слишком беззащитной, а его нежные прикосновения — слишком интимными.

Гелис увидел, как покраснело её лицо, когда он убирал рыжие волоски; он отчаянно боролся с желанием погладить её розовую кожу или погрузить палец внутрь. В конце концов, пока она вела себя спокойно, он мог беспрепятственно любоваться её промежностью.

Ему пришлось буквально проглотить желание провести пальцами по её складкам, надавить на клитор и трахнуть её своим языком. Он обязательно сделает это, но в другой раз.

Прямо сейчас у него были более насущные проблемы. Например, эрекция, которая упиралась в ткань его спальной одежды.

Он не стал тратить время, поэтому быстро спустил штаны, высвобождая свою затвердевшую плоть.

Ему нужно было трахнуть Элой прямо сейчас, чтобы она могла видеть каждую мелкую деталь её лона, которое поглотит его член целиком.

Но Элой тут же начала извиваться, сопротивляясь.

— Нет, — выдохнула она, пытаясь прикрыться и одновременно отползти.

Её сопротивление разжигало пламя внутри Гелиса, вновь превращая его в хищника.

— Ты сама спрашивала об этом.

— Об этом? Нет, не спрашивала! Я спрашивала о том, откуда берутся дети!

Гелис рассмеялся и, схватив Элой за ноги, притянул её к себе.

— Чёрт возьми, детей так и делают, безмозглая девчонка!

— Трахаясь?

— Помнишь, чему я тебя учил, когда рассказывал про твою киску? — он взял руку Элой и положил её на свой член, заставив ладонью обхватив его. — Прикоснись моим членом к своей киске, — приказал он, смотря ей в глаза.

Когда она замешкалась, Гелис болезненно ущипнул её за бедро, и с губ пленницы сорвался стон, но она послушалась.

Элой застонала уже по-другому, когда головка члена коснулась её складок.

Гелис медленно двигал бёдрами, погружая член немного глубже. Элой вновь ощутила жжение внизу.

— Хорошая девочка, — улыбнувшись, произнёс Гелис, — так на чём мы остановились? Ах, да, на зачатии детей… Это когда в твоей киске, — он толкнулся сильнее и вышел из неё, — оказывается мой член, — он приподнял бёдра Элой, игнорируя её попытки сопротивляться, — и мы начинаем трахаться, — он посмотрел в её глаза. Выражение замешательства смешалось с дискомфортом. — Помести мой член в себя, — он увидел, как расширились её карие глаза, и сильнее раздвинул её ноги.

Элой обхватила его член, чувствуя пульсацию, и сглотнула, прежде чем выполнить его требования. Она плотно закрыла глаза и толкнула его плоть в себя, чувствуя, что теперь сама может контролировать процесс.

Гелис выдохнул, когда она погрузила его глубже. Элой попыталась убрать руку, но он схватил её и вернул на место.

— Продолжай, — она растерянно открыла глаза, погрузила член ещё глубже в себя, пока он не вошёл на всю длину.

Ей ещё не приходилось контролировать процесс, чувствовать своеобразную силу. Элой не могла отрицать, что ей нравилось ощущать возбуждённую плоть Гелиса в своих руках, и она мягко сжала член, услышав довольное рычание, исходившее откуда-то из глубины груди лидера Затмения.

Она задавалась вопросом, значили ли эти звуки, что Гелису нравилось, когда она к нему прикасалась?

Он взял её руки и, заставив положить их на свои бёдра, прижался ближе.

Он смотрел на Элой, его глаза удовлетворённо сияли, он обожал находиться глубоко внутри неё.

Он медленно отстранился, затем снова приблизился, наблюдая за тем, как соединялись тела.

— Как это называется?

Разум Элой был захвачен приступом жгучей боли, и она не могла сосредоточиться.

Элой что-то невнятно пробормотала, закрыв глаза.

Тогда Гелис вонзился в неё особенно сильно, и она вскрикнула, неосознанно сжав его бёдра пальцами, за что получила ещё один сильный толчок.

— Что я с тобой делаю?

— Т-трахаешь меня, — выдохнула она, и Гелис громко рассмеялся.

— Что мы делаем?

— Трахаемся, — ответила Элой с большим самообладанием, и Гелис надавил пальцем на её клитор. Элой даже думать не хотела о том, насколько смущающей была ситуация.

— Звучит хорошо из твоих уст, — простонал Гелис, продолжая двигаться. Затем немного откинулся назад и заставил Элой привстать на колени. В такой позе он мог удерживать её одной рукой, а другой играть с её клитором и складками.

Он смотрел, как красиво его член погружался в её промежность, как она великолепно обхватывала его. Их секс был прекрасным зрелищем.

Рот Элой был приоткрыт, волосы запутаны, ноги широко расставлены, её соки позволяли члену Гелиса легко и глубоко скользить. Она громко стонала. Жгучая боль внизу усиливалась, но теперь ей нравилась эта боль.

— Ещё! Пожалуйста! — закричала она, её разум был затуманен желанием побыстрее избавиться от него. Ей было всё равно, уже не до стеснения. Она просто хотела кончить.

Это, казалось, подстегнуло его, поскольку раньше она ни о чём не просила, и он стал двигаться активнее. Вонзаясь пальцами в её складки, оставляя синяки и шлёпая по нежной коже.

Боль и удовольствие смешались воедино, и Элой закричала, испытав оргазм. Гелис двигался ещё несколько секунд, прежде чем присоединиться к ней, выпустив внутрь горячую сперму. Задыхаясь, он наблюдал за Элой и её грудью, поднимавшуюся и опускавшуюся в такт дыханию.

Прежде, чем она успела опомниться, Гелис отстранился от неё, его лицо оказалось между её ног. Элой широко раскрыла глаза, когда его язык умело скользил по её чувствительному входу. Слишком потрясённая для того, чтобы издавать какие-то звуки, она просто наблюдала за ним, откинувшись на подушку. Гелис столь же быстро оказался над ней. Открыв её губы своими мозолистыми пальцами, он сунул язык ей в рот, продолжая играть с ней. Элой почувствовала вкус жидкости, похожей на ту, что он производил раньше, только эта немного отличалась; Элой хотела отвернуться, но слабость и излишнее любопытство помешали ей, поэтому она позволила Гелису и дальше целовать её.

Когда он вытащил свой язык из её рта, от его лица к лицу Элой тянулась тонкая нить слюны. Гелис улыбнулся самым безумным образом: его острые зубы и опухшие губы блестели.

— Так откуда появляются дети? — обратился он к ней.

— Из белой… штуки? — смущённо пробормотала Элой, её голос дрогнул.

— А откуда появляется сперма? — он неторопливо прилёг рядом с ней, поглаживая пальцами кожу на её бедре.

— Из меня, — застенчиво ответила Элой.

— И?

— Тебя.

— И секс приводит к появлению спермы? — лениво продолжил он задавать вопросы, хотя в его глазах читалась усталость. — Так откуда, по-твоему, в итоге берутся дети?

Элой задумалась над его словами. Сколько раз сперма Гелиса оказывалась в ней? Что, если она забеременела прямо сейчас?

Беспокойство застряло в её голове, заставив тяжело и поверхностно дышать.

Она не хотела от него ребёнка. Она ничего от него не хотела.

— И теперь я могу забеременеть?

— Возможно, — промурлыкал Гелис и, улыбаясь, провёл ладонью по её животу.

И тогда Элой почувствовала, что её сердце было готово вот-вот выпрыгнуть из груди и раствориться на микрочастицы в её венах. Она сразу почувствовала тошноту, даже прежде, чем успела отреагировать на его слова; прежде, чем захотела закричать на Гелиса или вовсе убить его. Её разум погрузился в темноту, и Элой потеряла сознание.


End file.
